Death to Sasuke
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: He deserves to die, so I'm going to kill him as many times as I see fit. I don't care about flmaers and I care about comments. I shall update everytime I get a chance to go onto the computer as well! People are welcome to add their own ones too!
1. Orochimaru's fast food resturant

**Death to Sasuke**

**Orochimaru's fast food restaurant**

Ok! So, first I'm going to talk about what I'm doing here… If you haven't realised yet I'm going to make a fan fiction with as many as I think fit of death's to Sasuke! Oh, SO much fun!

First I'm going to achieve enjoyment out of you all… Do you know why I'm going to have you all having fun, because:

If you like Naruto and you also hate Sasuke then you're going to love reading about him dying.

If you haven't got a clue what Naruto is, but you enjoy torture and you're a bit of a sadist, you're going to love this as well.

If you like Naruto and you are a fan girl of Sasuke or you like Sasuke then you'll have fun flaming me.

If you think I'm being immature then you'll fun flaming me.

If you are someone I haven't mentioned then you'll fun flaming me or you'll have fun reading. Either way you'll enjoy it one way or another.

Oh, by the way I don't care if you flame me, I'm all over flamers and I'm happy I get to kill Sasuke even if you're not.

----------------------------------------------------

It was once again night time. Sasuke sank into the shadows once again, avoiding the watchful eyes of Orochimaru's men.

If Orochimaru found out that Sasuke had gone out on his own again without informing anyone, he would be in trouble.

He got back to his room. It was a grand room and it looked as though it had been undisturbed that evening, so he entered the room.

Suddenly the door had been shut. The widow covered. Blocking out all light. It was now pitch black.

Sasuke's breathing was sharp. His heartbeat increased more and more and more. Then from somewhere unknown to Sasuke came footsteps.

The footsteps echoed in Sasuke's skull. It blinded him from all other thoughts. He had his guard down like some annoying school kid.

"You know Sasuke," came the ever so familiar voice of Orochimaru. "I thought that great talent would be easy to blossom, but you know… I guess I was wrong and for once Jiraiya was right."

"Was right about what?" Sasuke stuttered, turning in his distress.

"Was right about Naruto being better than you of course," Orochimaru stated bluntly.

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he felt teeth sink into his neck before Orochimaru heard a ripping noise followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground and the ever so pleasing sound of dripping…

Tip, tap, tip, tap… Could be heard through out the whole building, which brought relief to everyone who lived within the household. A great burden had been lifted.


	2. Pink fluffy bringers of death?

Before I get started need to make a few things clear… Well, you most likely guessed that all of these are a million short stories put together for amusement. As Sasuke IS my most hated character of all anime… Wait, actually everything that I've ever seen, so he needs to die… I was tempted to join all the stories together as well, but that would make everything too complex and long.

I'm really, really, really, really sorry about the last chapter being short and I also wanted to make it really, really gory, but I added to another person's story before another one where you get to kill people and I got called a sadist… But, after this chapter I shall hold back on the gore no more!

After this chapter? Well, you see I promised to make a less gory story for a friend, and this story was what she came up with, but in replace of the gore we shall have a annoying Sasuke put through some emotion I've mostly likely never felt before so don't know how to describe it… Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but after this long gore filled stories… I'm expecting a lot of flamers for the gory ones… Or have you given up on your day job?

Oh and to clear things up in the last chapter Sasuke's neck was ripped open causing him to bleed to death. Orochimaru the first time in my life that I've actually liked you! And Sasuke's the great burden, because I'm guessing he was annoying for Orochimaru to train… (I hope people reading this are onto to when they are all 15…)

Anyway, I bring you a death I would be scared of… I would welcome a death like being shot, one that's bloody, but not one like this… Please enjoy my haters and enjoyers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PINK FLUFFY BRINGERS OF DEATH…?!**

Sasuke limped into the field of flowers. His face full of disgust, but anywhere would be better than those horrid woods. He had been running from some blurred creatures.

The Sharingan must be messing with his eye site again. This happened before when he was put to the test once he finally got to Orochimaru's, he had him train for two days straight using the Sharingan… The pressure on his eyes had been so tremendous he couldn't se for a week. Since then he couldn't use the Sharingan for more than an hour and that day he just happened to have to…

His legs gave out in exhaustion. Training with Orochimaru was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Sweat rolled down his flushed face. Not long now and those creatures would have caught up with him… Not long now…

He wished he could return to his old friends, but they were a distant part of his memory now. A very distant part of his memory…

The soft, slow footsteps could be heard destroying some of near by flowers. Sasuke took in a deep breath then felt some fluffy paws snake their self around his neck.

Within a few seconds Sasuke was dangling in the air. His only support the firm hand on his throat. He winced. This was the end…

He opened his slightly glazed over eyes to see the blurry image of something pink. WHAT PINK? He focused his eyes a little to see there were whiskers; big eyes. What was a rabbit doing here?

The rabbit got a firmer grip and confronted Sasuke: "Uchiha, I'm going to teach you a lesson, for being mean to the generous people from the hidden village of the leaf…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke managed to ask with the little air he still had.

"I am the ninja eater rabbit…" It answered.

"You mean the one who beat me up when I was little?" Sasuke asked again losing the even less oxygen he had.

"No the one who beat you up was my older brother, because you said you didn't believe in me, you see he's a little touchy when people say they don't believe in me… No I'm the one who tried to deliver you a chocolate egg with a shrunken, but you screamed when you saw it coming at you and everyone went to save you from, which got me chased out of town the day of Easter… That made a lot of children cry, you selfish brat and I was just about to give that poor lonely child, Naruto, his egg… He got nothing that year you evil, self-centred loser!" The rabbit yelled in anger, clenching his fist shut.

The now dead Sasuke fell head first to the floor. The rabbit dragged Sasuke along, his head bumping along on the floor and on every root and rock that collided with his head.

The rabbit reached the door to his little hut and threw Sasuke's empty shell into the fire…

An hour or two later…

Sasuke lay disembodied across the table. 20 rabbits had chairs pulled up to the table… "Thank you for our food, Ahem!" They all shouted out and dug in to their meal…

--------------------------------------------------------------

A bit different to what my friend would of imagined, but it would have been too short if I did what she wanted me to do! So, you got this instead! He he, strange!

I will add more later… Hopefully depending on how mean my little brother is… And I also have Thursday and Friday off of school, so you should get more then….

THANK YOU EASTER BUNNY! YOU WERE A GREAT HELP TODAY!

Easter rabbit: its ok, anything to get rid of him!

But, still he's gone!

Well, the next story will be one with guns in and the one causing the death will be none other than: **Ninja Hidden in the Fridge!**

I think you'll all ejoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Shooting him down!

**Shoot me down!**

Walking along the same old path, in the same old wasteland, by the same old hide-out; Sasuke approached a light which he had been staring at for a few hours now… He had never seen something like this before…

He reached the light and instantly saw that it was some kind of a hidey-hole. He cautiously approached and saw a few torches gleaming inside… That must be where the light was coming from…

Curiosity told a firm hold on Sasuke and without thinking his feet had brought him into the hole. What was the point in going back? Might as well see what's down here first.

The tunnel was long, dark and slightly damp, who would want to live down here? Who said anyone did live down here? No one, it's just Sasuke's guess seeing as he had been stuck in a place like this for so long, with snake watching over him as he slept…

He reached a door… What was a door doing down here? His hand got a good grip on the handle and he pushed the old, creaky down open…

A gush of cold air filled all of Sasuke's senses… It was freezing. More than freezing it was an artic in there. But, might as well see what's in there? Nothing bad could happen to him he was Sasuke after all (That's what you think you idiot…).

As his eyes saw what was around him, he leapt back in amazement. What was going on?

There was an actual room that was just like an ice cave in the far reaches of the north. There was snow lying across the floor and there was ice layered on anything that it could get its hands on.

He entered. Creak… The door behind him slowly and ear-splittingly closed. What was going on?

"Nice of you to join me Sasuke…" A voice sounded.

"Who's there?" Sasuke muttered, losing courage every second he spent in that icy place.

"I'm the ninja hidden in the fridge… I've come to bring death…" The voice whispered.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelped in worry.

"What's the matter chicken? Are you scared of an enemy? Didn't you tease Naruto, because he froze with the first enemy he fought? It's OK the first time, but after as many fights as you've been in why are you scared now?" The voice asked again.

"I'm... I'm going to die..." Sasuke stared up at the person with large eyes.

A smile was spread across his killers face… "Of course, I'm going to have fun doing this…"

The killer brought out a machine gun which had a crimson plated chain coming out from the end. The chain was the colour of blood. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Time to die Sasuke…"

The gun was placed to Sasuke's head. Tears weald up in his scared eyes; his demise was to come… "No, I can't die yet, not yet!" he stated.

"Oh, well, I'm going to kill you anyway…" The killer stated and laughed as Sasuke tried to run away.

His breathe was coming in quick. His eyes were showing fear and horror. He was going to die, there was no escape. He was one of the damned.

He slipped up on one of the many icy floors and skidded into a thick block of ice. Head slitting as he hit the ice.

Blood crept from his fore head as his hands shakily went to his fore head. He was bleeding. The red liquid poured greatly from his fore head.

"You're not going to have the enjoyment of dying by just blood alone," The amazing murderer stated with a happy smile.

Lifting the gun into both hands, the executioner let at the very least 50 bullets go flying through the air. They flew at Sasuke at a great speed and within minutes he was lying on the floor.

Blood crept from every small circle which held a part of Sasuke's death. Each hole which had been embedded into his flesh screamed in delight as the ninja in the fridge looked down at the prey. Oh, what a great feeling to see his blood splattered across the walls. His death had been accomplished and the deed was done.

The ninja in the fridge walked across the lands knowing that with Sasuke's death, everyone should be happy, well almost everyone…

--------------------------------------------------------------

There you go another death. I hope you all like, and I hope you don't mind me letting you kill Sasuke "The ninja in the fridge".

The person's real, not a made up character! He he…

Well, it's a little longer than the others and I've added a bit more detail… I hope with the next death I can add even more suffering!


	4. A torture filled hoilday!

Yes, Ninja in the Fridge, we must part for now, but if you ever wish too kill Sasuke again, I'm willing to help out! Until, then farewell! (Bows in respect) You are a amazing ninja!

And tobi 7, I'm willing to rip out his kidney out in front of everyone, but the next few deaths have already been chosen, but after those I will do that for you! My friends at school are either trying to kill me, that's very few of them, but most are trying to help with ideas though they should know that I, Tasha, never need any more ideas, but still I've got to let some of them kill him as well. But, this death, well let's say it is, hopefully, going to be the goriest, but either way it shall be so much, much fun! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A holiday full of torture…**

Sasuke was brought into the room. Arms held tight with rope, legs dangling in the air as he was carried, blindfolded. Was this the sort of treatment a guest deserved? (If Sasuke of course, but…)

"Sasuke I bet you're wondering why I have asked my lackeys to bring you forward today." Sasuke heard the oh so familiar voice.

"What are you doing here!?" Sasuke yelled out in anger.

"Well, I came to kill some people of course and you?" The voice asked mockingly.

"I was on vacation, thank you very much!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ninja's should learn to always be on guard…"

"But," Sasuke tried to but in.

"EVEN, when they are on holiday…" The voice taunted.

"Whatever," Sasuke's blindfold was released and his assumptions were correct. Itachi was here. "Let me go!" He bellowed.

"Sorry, little brother, but today is your last day of walking around, today you die…" Itachi told Sasuke with a voice that was trying to hide joy.

Sasuke eyes grew wide as a torturous weapon was brought forward. It was brought above Sasuke's head. As Itachi saw Sasuke fight for his freedom he smiled: didn't he know it was useless?

"It shall be slow and painful," Itachi told him as he clamped the torture device onto his head.

The device was a like a cage. The cage wrapped around Sasuke's head, clinging tightly to his skull, causing blood to trickle down freely.

Once the cage had been positioned so that it would kill him quite yet they started to add kunai to the end so tat it drove slightly into Sasuke's thin layer of flesh at his neck. This made it, so the cage wouldn't fall off any time soon.

The kunai left little marks along Sasuke's neck; these marks bleed a lovely crimson colour. Sasuke squirmed: more blood fell.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hair through the cage… Made Sasuke look up into his eyes, Sasuke instantly shut his eyes tightly. "What's the matter little brother?" He asked mockingly. "Are we scared?"

Moments later Sasuke opened his eyes. No one calls him scared, but instantly he wished he hadn't. As he stared into Itachi's cool blood eyes, he was transported into another world, or at least his mind was.

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed out in a panic. "PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

"In this world a second is an hour in our own world, and in this world you shall go through as much pain as I see fit…" Itachi told him and pulled out a long, ruby sword, with an emerald dagger to match.

Without any hesitation he impaled the dagger into the place where his heart should be only to fill… Nothing? What was going on?

"Seeing there is no screaming, means you have no heart… But, then again you wouldn't have much of one left, would you?" Itachi teased.

Then with the other sword he cut off one of Sasuke's limbs. Screams filled the air of this strange world. The screams magnified the strangeness of the world.

There were stone pillars lying all over the place. Millions of them, some ripped apart, some becoming rubble other still standing tall, some weathered down. The floor though was covered with some wet liquid… it was blood. This place seemed to go on forever.

Itachi grabbed the emerald dagger, lifting it up: Sasuke was lifted up as well. Once his feet were dangling in the air, he threw him across the place whilst pulling the dagger out of him.

He landed onto the blood soaked floor. The blood entered his mouth and started to enter his lungs. He tried to up, so he could spit the blood from his mouth, but Itachi pushed his foot on Sasuke's back causing more blood to enter his body. He choked.

"Sasuke, you are worthless, I should have killed you years ago..." Itachi whispered in his ear, while pushing one of the kunai's deeper into the flesh on the back of his neck.

Blood tried to force it self past the force of the kunai. Sasuke felt a little woozy. But, Itachi kept the kunai from totally killing Sasuke, yet…

"Your hatred, should have been much more, you could have had a chance to live then…" Itachi teased.

Itachi started to slow fully and painfully pushed the other kunai's in just enough to hurt, but not enough to kill. He let the chokes and coughs of Sasuke fill the room.

He took both of his blades and let the bury and emerald get stained by the blood that Sasuke let free from his back as the blades dug in. A smile played the lips of Itachi as he heard Sasuke whimper in pain. He dug the blades out of Sasuke's limp form, causing Sasuke to jolt as he felt the pain.

Sasuke's eyes were streaming with tears; he had never felt this kind of pain before. And, too make it harder his neck had a limited amount of breath that could be drawn thanks to the bloody floor and the kunai's.

He then felt the blades drive into his arms. He screamed out and tried to escape the wrath of Itachi. But Itachi in reply pulled out shuriken and drove four of them into his legs. Blood was added to the floor.

"Sasuke you are worthless," Itachi stated and pulled all of the kunai slowly but painfully into his neck to stop all breath escaping…

Back in the real world…

Sasuke fell limply to the hard concrete floor, his head bashed against the cage that had been tightly surrounding it and smashed as the metal met the concrete. Blood and bone went flying everywhere.

Itachi looked down at the limp corpse with a whip in hand. He had Sasuke separated in soul and body, so he could bring both pain and torment. As his soul was being pain in the other world he was whipping his sweating body. He had gone through mountains of pain and watching it had gave Itachi the most satisfaction he had ever had.

Looking down at the bloody and most likely scarred mind, he smiled.

"Well, so long little brother," he whispered his good-bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! Thank you Itachi! I hope to add a death a day! That would be fun! But, I can only do that if my brother's allow it! I have managed to succeed so far! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. The shredder

Sorry I've been forever, because a lot has happened recently! So sorry! Please don't shoot me! But, anyway this one's a fun one… Well, for me and my friends…

The shredder

"You guys have to see what I've got!" Rosie huffed as she came running around the corner.

"What?" Both Kathryn and Tasha (That's my code name in the real world...) asked.

"Come on, come around here and you'll see," she smiled happily, pulling on their arms slightly.

"Alright we are coming," Tasha exclaimed as they were dragged along by their arms.

They turned the corner, thus seeing a giant machine. The machine loomed over the valley causing that entire saw the amazing beast run away in terror, as the beast smiled evilly to all of the creatures it started to shine in the light. There were black and blue strips which played at the side of the silver beast. It was a brilliant shredder.

"Wow, but where did it come from?" Kathryn asked.

"I ordered it..." Rosie answered with a grin playing her lips.

"When did you get enough money to buy a shredder; why as well?" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Well, I've been saving up and there's only one thing a shredder is good for, am I right

Tasha?" Rosie explained.

"Yes there is only one thing..." Tasha claimed pulling out a piece of paper. "A shredder is good for." A smirk came across Tasha's face.

Tasha unwrapped the piece of paper to show a poster of Sasuke. "TASHA! WHY DO YOU

HAVE A PICTURE OF SASUKE?!" Kathryn yelled.

"It's my dart board," Tasha explained as she approached the shredder. She climbed the stairs that would lead her to the top of the shredder.

The blades ran back and forth. Tasha smirked and let her so called dart board go into the knifes. They eat greedily at the annoying picture, of their worst enemy. "Bye, bye Sasuke."

"Let me join in!" Kathryn yelped in joy.

"Then, you'll going to love what I've done for us..." Rosie announced.

The back of the trucks opened to show the large amount of Sasuke merchandise. From plushie dolls, to Sasuke head bands. It was a Sasuke fan-girl's heaven.

"You've been busy haven't you Rosie?" Tasha cheerfully asked.

"Yep, hope you enjoy!" Rosie replied.

Kathryn quickly picked up the nearest plushie dolls and threw them into the shredder. Smiles played the lips of all that were hearing the shreds and rips that were echoing from the shredder.

A few enjoyful hours later...

"Well, all that's left now is one truck," Rosie laughed.

"Yeah..." Kathryn joined her in her laughs.

"Let's take our time with this one," Tasha exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kathryn and Roise both yelled out.

Causing everyone to be dragged into a fit of laughter.

"How did you get all this anyway?" Tasha asked.

"Threatened all fan-girl's in the world... It was fun!" Roise explained.

"That must of been annoying, to deal with all those Sasuke fan-girl's..." Kathryn stuttered.

"But, must of been fun to torment them," Tasha smirked.

"Right, well shall we get going?" Roise asked, leading the way to the last truck.

They approached the giant beast which held something new which was Sasuke related in its stomach. They couldn't wait to get their hands on whatever was waiting for them inside.

They opened the trucks doors to reveal something, or someone, whimpering in the corner. They approached it.

Their eyes shot wide in amazement, there in front of them lay a scared Sasuke Uchiha... Oh, all the thoughts that rushed through each of their minds.

Tasha looked at the others and a smile grew on her lips. She picked up the scared Sasuke; she ran at high speed towards the shredder.

"What are you doing Tasha?" Kathryn asked.

"Bringing joy to the world..." was her only answer, she rushed up to the top of the shredder and dumped the luggage into the shredder.

The ripping noises brought joy into everyone's heart and all were brought into a happy state of bliss as the bones, flesh, muscle and blood were shattered into the sky like rain.

Speaking of rain, for about a week it had been raining... And what was it raining of? Sasuke's blood of course. It was as if the sky, the gods, wanted everyone to feel the joy of Sasuke's death and showered everyone with his gore. But, everyone was in such a blissful state that no one really cared.


	6. I love you!

**This is a bit of a mixed story with yaoi and non-yaoi, and it's a late Valentines one, but either way Sasuke dies painfully I assure you!**

**I love you...?!**

Naruto, that's the name of our amazing youth, but I bet you all knew that, right? Well, he was a funny kid who was brought up an orthan, because of the nine tails fox. He did alot of pranks when he was younger and he still has a long way to go until he fulfills his dreams, but he'll make it, he's really a kind guy... But, this story happened after he had come back from a mission at about the age of 16 and it starts of with a girl, her name is Hinata...

Hinata was training, to be her best of course, she had so much more courage than before, since Naruto acknowledged her. Before she thought she was nothing more than a shy wierd little girl that wouldn't really do much. All she did back then was watch... She didn't have the guts to even look Naruto in the eye back then, but now she could talk to him without even blushing every second (Though sometimes she still would).

She was walking down the same old dusty streets when she heard Naruto's voice... Had he already come back from the mission?

She stuck her head around the corner to see Naruto parting from his team mates and heading towards the training grounds... Was he going to train right after a mission? Or was he just going back there to remember his old days? But, for what ever reason Hinata decided to stay back and watch...

Naruto reached the training grounds and rested against one of the wooden poles that laid there. Hinata hid behind a tree and watched, from a distance as always. As Hinata continued to watch she noticed that it was getting on in the day and that she would need to go to her training session with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino soon.

As she was getting up to leave she heard another voice behind, next to Naruto... It was familiar. But, from where? She knew it, she knew, but who's? It's a voice of someone she hadn't heard in awhile though...

Curiosity took its wrath and made Hinata look around the corner to see who was talking to Naruto...

No... It couldn't be... But, it was... It was Sasuke. Why, why was he here? Wouldn't he be killed or captured if he was seen in this village?

Hinata took a few steps back, scared that Sasuke may hear her breathing or relise that she lay in hiding... She got back to some more shadows, some more trees. She let her legs drop to the ground as she continued to watch in amazed shock. As she looked on, she noticed that Sasuke meant no harm. He was just talking, so she eased herself a little, stopped her deep breathing and focused on what they were talking about. Hopefully Sasuke will leave soon, so that Hinata and Naruto could leave...

"You know Naruto I've always loved you," Sasuke smirked.

"Really? I thought that was lust?" Naruto questioned.

"Lust, love? What's the difference?" Sasuke asked taking another step closer to Naruto.

"There's a big difference you idiot," Naruto replied getting up straight on the log.

"That's my line," Sasuke noted as he took yet another step closer to Naruto.

"What there's a big difference?" Naruto questioned.

"No, but you know what I mean," Sasuke crouched down slightly. Hinata couldn't see what was happening so she moved slightly; as she did she could see Sasuke's face almost touching Naruto's and one of his hands stopping escape. "But, then again you do like to play the idiot, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're going on about," Naruto answered moving his eyes to the ground.

Sasuke's other hand reached out and moved Naruto's head upwards. "You know what I mean," he whispered. He opened Naruto's mouth: pressing his own again Naruto's.

Sasuke's hand left his face and snaked its way down to Naruto legs, stealing all weapons that Naruto had on him, while Naruto looked wide eyed at Sasuke. What was going on?

Sasuke pulled his head back and smirked as Naruto tried to figure out what was going on... There was no way that Sasuke would do that right?

Hinata looked at the display shocked, why was Naruto so stunned that he couldn't move? He could run away... Wait that wasn't Naruto's style, but he could of attacked him whilst he had the chance, instead he just sat there and took it... What was the matter with him?

"Sasuke what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked.

"Why I'm showing you my love and affection towards you..." Sasuke answered placing another kiss on Naruto's lips before jumping away... "If you want a better answer meet me tonight, on the rooftops," Sasuke yelled before disappearing.

Hinata just stood there staring at Sasuke. Shocked and worried, what could she do? She got up and walked to the entrance... What could she do? She couldn't tell Naruto she had seen him kissing someone... And someone like... No don't even think of that, it's not nice... But, what? Oh, what could she do?

She decided to go back and watch Naruto... It was really all she could do... But, as she went back she bumped into Kiba.

"There you are!" Kiba yelled grabbing her arm. "We've all been looking for you, remember practise?"

"I'm... I'm... So... Sorry, I... I... must have... forgotten," Hinata shyly answered.

"Well, come on then," Kiba howled and started to run, causing Hinata to as well.

She looked back one last time to see that Naruto was gone. Now what?

The night flared into action in no time at all. After all that hard training she sure deserved a break, but when she tried to rest she remembered that Naruto was going to meet Sasuke again... She had to something, she needed to! If so it would have to be done NOW!

Hinata sneaked out of her house and jumped to her roof top. If she didn't do it now, she would lose Naruto. NO! She couldn't bare that...

She ran over some more roof tops. Hoping over chimneys until she came across the meeting place. There they were as promised. Sasuke had his hand on Naruto's chest and he was trying to escape... What was she going to do? If Kiba were here he would go straight into action, but she wasn't strong enough for that, so what was she going to do?

Sasuke's hand slid down, lower and lower... NO!

She came out from hiding. Running at full speed. Pushing Sasuke over...

"Leave Naruto alone!" She yelled, with her timid voice, for the first time in her life.

She extended her arms in front of herself and started to build up chakra in her hands. Sasuke didn't give her time enough to build the chakra to its fullest though as he came rushing forward with a kunai in hand. Hinata stood there still building chakra and closed her eyes hoping that even if Sasuke hit her she wouldn't fill anything.

Blood came flickering at her face. The cool, icy and hot blood that trickled at her cheeks... It wasn't hers. She opened her eyes. There, in front of her was Naruto. Embedded in his chest was a kunai and attached to Sasuke's hand was a shrunken.

"Naruto! Get out of my way!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"I won't let you hurt Hinata..." Naruto gasped he had taken a knee to his stomach. "I won't..."

He fell to the ground gasping for air. It was as if everything which would help him was miles off. A few cold tears fell onto Naruto's flesh warming him up. He looked upwards to see Hinata staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how could you do this to the one I love..?" Hinata asked, whilst Naruto's eyes grew large... Hinata loved him?

"How can you say you love him? You hardly know him," Sasuke smirked.

"I know more about him than you do... He's brave, strong and never gives up. He gives strength to everyone that watches him struggle;... He's also kind and caring... How can I say I love him? Well I've been watching him for years that's how..." The tears in Hinata's eyes trickled onto Naruto as if to give Naruto strength.

Sasuke started to laugh... "All Naruto will be is a toy for those who want him, that's all..."

Hinata's hands began to glow a soft white and her eyes pierced at Sasuke's flesh. "How dare you harm Naruto..."

She flung herself towards Sasuke and brought her hand forward. Sasuke took a step back to avoid the attack. Sasuke let a hand go forward: hitting Hinata's stomach and sending her flying backwards... BANG! She crashed into a near by building causing rubble to fly off in every direction. Hinata looked up to see Sasuke laughing, suddenly a roof fell onto her back, she laid there; her whole body aching.

Her white eyes stared unfocused at the crying sky. How long had been raining? Well, her clothes weren't drenched, so it must of only just began to rain. But, why? Becasue, Sasuke was back and laughing at her...

She felt a kick hit her stomach and send her flying to another rooftop.

Why woul the sky cry for her? Was it, because she was too weak ti fight Sasuke... Or, because she was being beat up...

Another kick sent her flying back over too Naruto. She laid there next to him. His warm breath touching her cold skin. His breathes had become shallow and he was just barely hanging on. His eyes were shut tight in hurt. "Hinata... plea... please... get aw... away from... here..."

Naruto whispered a shakily uneven voice. Or was it..?

Hinata let her eyes become a pure white colour. She used the bakaguns 360 vision. She saw Sasuke... He was about to hit her. She turned around and caught his kick.

"I'll... I'll never give up, because... That's my... Shinobi way..." She stated and used her piercing eyes to see Sasuke's chakra points.

Sauske's laughter filled the air. "You think you can beat..."

Hinata had stopped his sentence short with a hit to where his cold, black, whilted heart should be. Blood poured its self out of Sasuke's mouth... Hinata quickly striked with her other hand causing Sasuke to be pushed back and more blood to fall from his mouth. "I will not be scared anymore..." Hinata announced, pouring the rest of her energy into her right hand causing it to light up a bright fierce white. "I will not!" She yelled bringing her right hand down with full and fierce speed towards Sasuke's heart. His body jolted up: blood flew over Hinata's head.

His body swiftly fell to the ground causing more blood to pour onto the building they were on.

Hinata tiredly walked towards Naruto. Her breathe was becoming deeper. She let her self fall to the slightly broken ground by Naruto. She turned her head and focused on Naruto... Then let her eyes shut...

"Naruto..?" Hinata asked. "Naruto!?"

She saw Naruto walking out of the city. A smile on his lips... Waving. Where was he going that she couldn't?

"Bye... Hinata..."

She awoke up slightly alarmed. It was only a dream... Beside her, hand on hers, was Naruto... Wait Naruto... What was Naruto..?

"I'm sorry... Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

"It's ok, I'm glad I helped..." She replied.

Naruto looked up at her, sorrow filled his eyes, and tears began to boil from his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Naruto pulled Hinata closer to Hinata and hugged her. "I love you too..."


	7. A site for sore eyes

**Sight for sore eyes…**

Sasuke approached the tall doors of Konoha. He hadn't been here for who knows how long… He really didn't want to see the people, who he had once called friend, but he had no other choice, he needed to see what they were up too and what they were planning…

He sneakily entered the village, he should be safe. He did know this place like the back of his hand… he had once lived here, learned here, but now the place was his worst nightmare. He had to know what they were planning.

He entered the town square… Why was no one around, they should be all over the place? Where were they all?

Rain slowly fell to the ground. The rumbling of the sky could be heard all over the hidden leaf village.

Laughter could then be heard lightly… It grew and grew. Growing louder and louder till all that could be heard was the laughter. This annoying laughter stopped Sasuke from thinking straight.

Suddenly, lightning surrounded Sasuke. His yells and screams of terror filled the air. Someone's silhouette could be seen … they definitely knew he was here now… But, which who?

The silhouette stood tall with no fear. Watching, waiting, planning… What could Sasuke do now? He was in pain from the lightning and he didn't come prepared for a fight, he thought he'd show his self to someone like Naruto and be forgiven, but… It didn't seem that was an option anymore…

Sasuke tried to get his leg to steady. He pulled it up and tried to get up, though he failed miserably as he fell straight back to the floor with a pain that was like no other… Why did it hurt so much?

He was stuck sprawled out across the floor with someone planning to most likely kill him. What else was there to do?

"So, Sasuke I was told about your wicked ways and decided to… show you my respect…" The person announced, though Sasuke could tell… he really didn't know this person.

The shadow jumped from the roof it was standing on and approached the sorry excuse for ninja.

"So, why did you approach your old home town?" The shadow asked.

"I have my reasons… Who are you, though, I don't recognise your voice…"

"That's, because I'm a skilled master ninja sent by a girl named Tasha and her little group, but anyway it's time to die…"

The shadow lifted Sasuke off the floor and threw him in the air. Sasuke rose in the air then came tumbling down. The master ninja raised his hand in the air.

As Sasuke's small figure came falling (I love you gravity!) His body came to fall through the master's hand and revealed on the other side that his kidney had been ripped out.

Blood fall all over the floor. Sasuke's body went limp as some blood fell out of his mouth.

Thump… The master had thrown Sasuke's body on the floor. The rain poured on the city and washed the blood down a near by river…

This was a sign for every that Sasuke was dead and that everyone can live happy lives.

They all came running out of near by buildings and thanked the master.

"It's ok, now I bid you a farewell…" The master left the village and did not give his identity to anyone…

**I wonder who the master is???**

**Well, here you go another how to kill Sasuke… Hope you enjoy!**


	8. 55 minutes to kill a Sasuke!

**55 minutes to kill a Sasuke…**

**My friends… I always have time to kill Sasuke… The only problem is that I'm band form the computer at home at the moment so I either come to the library or the school computer to add them, so it's been quite hard to keep adding them on, but, because I'm so hyper I'm going to kill Sasuke right now and quickly put him to death… You see in the libraries in England at least we have time limits and mine is… 52 minutes at the moment… Let's see if I make it… **

Sasuke gasped for breathe as he fought with exhaustion and conscious. He had been trying to summon a giant snake, as since he had seen Naruto summon a toad he had been trying to learn how to summon snakes… But, so far all he had been able to summon were ones about 20 feet long… He needed bigger.

"Just once more today… I have to bit that annoying squirt Naruto," he told his self.

He pulled his self off the floor he had been lying on and took a quick gasp for breathe to calm his self. Subsequently, gathering the chakra in his hands; quickly used the hand signs.

He took a gasp of breathe… He was absolutely out of juice now… He winced in pain.

Suddenly from the cloud of smoke that had appeared came forth the biggest snake that he had seen in his whole life.

The scales that enrolled up and down the body of the creature before him were of dull yet vivid colours… Was that even possible? Even though they were dull they were shining. The creature was of great stature.

"Orochimaru!" The creature yelled. "It's time for revenge, for letting that damn frog stab me!" (Oi, snake don't insult the toad chief, he's better than you!)

"Orochimaru? He left… a while…. Ago…" Sasuke stuttered between breathes, he really was exhausted.

"Then who summoned me!" the sly creature hissed.

"I think I did…" Sasuke stuttered.

"So, you are an ally of Orochimaru's..?" The creature hissed.

"I guess…" Sasuke wished he hadn't said any thing as he started to feel a giant fang find its way through his flesh. Blood oozed out.

"I AM THE GREAT SNAKE, Manda, and that cursed Orochimaru! He had to summon me when he had no power of his own and I ended up with this cut embedded to my mouth… Now no one and I mean no one can stop me from killing anyone associated with that b!" Manda screeched. (Sorry I'm against swearing so I censored it… Oh well!)

Sasuke's blood poured out of his body like pouring in hot water from a kettle to make tea.

Sasuke was reaching his limit. There was nothing that could be done.

He felt his hair start to fall over his eyes. He was really done for this time… No Naruto or anyone to save him… Oh, why had he been such a jerk?

As harden tears started to fall freely from Sasuke's eyes he felt some light rain drops fall onto his cold body.

Manda slowly circled Sasuke waiting and hoping to see him go through even more pain.

Manda saw the rain and screeched to the sky… This caused pitch black storm clouds approach the scene of Sasuke's death.

The black clouds were a sign of even more darkness... But, to Sasuke what could be worse than him dying?

The answer came with a loud lightning strike over head… Oh, this…

The blue lightning came above Sasuke. It approached faster than anyone could blink. Then in a fierce, bright and glorious light Sasuke's blood was hit. As blood is a liquid it conducted the lightning and soon his blood was flying onto Manda, above Manda and below Manda.

The snake bathed in Sasuke's blood little more and then left the gory site.

"It's time to search for that b Orochimaru!" The beast screeched as it disappeared.

Left behind, already forgotten, was Sasuke's burnt, bloody and disgusting body. And, the scene that it had created.

**Well, here you go… I added lightning again, but oh well! Oh, for some people they like funny deaths while others like bloody ones, so I'm letting people decide which one… So, if it's a funny death tell me and if it's a gory death tell me as well! **

**I, also love to hear your ways to kill him, it will be fun… Oh, and do you want a longer plot to the death or not..? Oh, I killed him in just less than 55 minutes, GO ME! Well, see you next time!**

**Actually before I go! If you hate this and hate me please tell me! I'd love to know from more than just people who like this! Though, I love you guys you're amazing and keep me going on! WELL, BYE, BYE FOR NOW!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Ninja hidden in the fridge returns!

**Ninja hidden in the fridge… Returns!**

**I absolutely love you amazing people! It's unbelievable! I haven't really had any flamers, and only one person at school wants to kill me, so I'm really happy! Cries … I'm not crying, I'm just really, really joyful!**

**Oh, and for you amazing people I think that this fan fiction could never end, because I hate Sasuke more than I care for my life! So, I may continue this until I die! That would be fun!**

**Any way here have this chapter and enjoy Sasuke's death and everything!**

Sasuke ran further and further, deeper and deeper within Orochimaru's hide out.

"He's this way Tasha!" Someone screamed at the person Sasuke assumed to be in charge.

"I know surround the place… Let no one escape…" She commanded and appeared at the door way Sasuke had just recently run form. "Come out; come out where ever you are…"

"Dark Link…" Another voice sounded.

"No need for the code names… They know my name now," Tasha announced.

"Well, any way, Tasha, they need some help containing Orochimaru…" The voice sounded; subsequently the ninja's eyes searched the room which they were in. "um… Tasha why are you in this room any way?"

"Well, my friend, Sasuke has run and hidden his self somewhere in this room." She looked at the other ninja's face… "Ninja hidden in the fridge I order you to find Sasuke and kill him as painfully as you can." She saluted and left the room. Leaving Sasuke in a room with someone who must be strong…

Sasuke steeped back, but as soon as he had wished he hadn't… Creek… The floor boards squeaked.

The assassin heard this soft sound: the assassin pulled out their almighty weapon. There were 13 colossal onyx barrels which were only the base. Above was an amazingly immense Launcher, which Sasuke could only guess held explosives. There were lustrous light blue and dark red lights which surrounded the edges of this amazing machine. There were also many and I mean many buttons on the side which shined green around each button.

Sasuke noticed that the ninja hadn't let in lean against the floor, so he must have been holding it up with his own strength, which must have been great to hold something like that.

"Bye, bye… Our greatest enemy," The ninja claimed his good byes and pressed down on one of the mossy coloured buttons, which sent forth 400 kunai's.

Sasuke's laughter filled the air. He couldn't get hit with kunai's he was hiding behind an object which couldn't be easily destroyed.

Sasuke's laughs died on his lips… Many kunai's were embedded into Sasuke's chest and legs. Blood was pouring down onto the floor…

The ninja laughed. "You thought I was such an idiot that I wouldn't be able to hit very well? Well, guess what, they were homing kunai's. That means that no matter where you are they will hit you… Why do you think I'm being trusted to kill you? Tasha hates everything about you and won't rest until you die!"

Sasuke struggled to get up. His weight and legs going against him, but he eventually got his self standing. He came out from behind his little hiding spot and looked the ninja in the eyes.

The ninja's eyes stared daggers at him (I wish this wasn't only a saying… Sigh) The eyes showed the ninja's great hatred for Sasuke and Sasuke felt like wanting to kill that stupid (Evil Sasuke, you shouldn't think that!) ninja.

The assassin sent another load of kunai's at Sasuke… "How did..?" Sasuke stuttered as he fell to the ground his chest and arms got that attack and now they flew even deeper into his body: blood flowing freely.

"There's an automatic reloader… You're going to go through more pain that this though…" The assassin explained.

The assassin pressed another button which released a nuclear crystal. The assassin wrapped the wire which held the crystal together and threw it in Sasuke's direction.

The glowing crystal slit in two and entered both eyes. The eyes spurted and parts of eye flew every where and landed hardly on a cold floor.

Sasuke couldn't see anything anymore, but he could hear and he heard ninja hidden in the fridge's closing in foot steps.

"Please, leave me alone…" He whimpered.

The assassin just laughed. Sasuke tried to back away, now he was terrified. But, his back hit a something solid, a wall he guessed, there was no escape now…

He sighed and felt a sharp and smooth blade skilfully place its self in his chest… Where his heart was meant to be…

"Farewell, I'll visit you in hell sometime…" The assassin replied.

**I've got to say … I'm sorry Ninja hidden in the fridge … This was meant to be updated sooner and with some other stories, but I've been really, really busy and just to let you know I haven't been ignoring your suggestions, because I use everyone's idea's … Always will do! So, I'll see you next time amazingly amazing people! **


	10. The moon goddess

**The moon goddess**

**Sorry did I put you were a girl Ninja hidden in the fridge… Sorry didn't mean to I've been rushing to get these finished, because as I've said before I like to add these on every time I'm on the computer, but that then gives me no time to check any mistakes, so if you do ever see any mistakes, I'm sincerely sorry! Bows in apology to those I've done wrong, well everyone apart from Orochimaru and Sasuke! But, enough of the apologies for the moment I need to go and kill him… Oh, how shall it be done today..? Oh, I know I'll just let my hands type whatever they want and see what happens… By, the way my mind is scary so if I don't think and just type something really gory should turn up… Yay! Let's get this show on the road!**

Sasuke awoke to screams of terror in the middle of the night. Glom filled the night sky and a blood red moon stared menacingly down at Sasuke. Oh, how the moon hated him, he would glare down at that horrid wretch and wish him doom for a thousand years, but he wasn't going to live that long, surely tonight wouldn't even let him live to be 15.

Sasuke decided to ignore the screams of terror and tossed and turned in his sleep. Tears ran down his cold flesh. Warming up everything that lay near him. But why would tears this cold warm anything up? Was it that cold?

His breathe started to catch in his throat and he started screaming out and failing his arms in the air. He couldn't help but wake up.

"The baby having a nightmare?" A voice asked. "Would you like your mum to tuck you in?" The silhouette came closer. "Oh wait…" It came even closer. "You don't have a mum, do you?"

The voice held anger, hatred and anything else that could be described as detest. A pair of eyes showed their self to the victim. Red eyes. Glowing. Hurting. Hating.

The eyes stared at the beast which lay before it. "Sasuke I've seen in horror how you treat those who help you and I'm not going to forgive you this time!"

The figure was wearing a hooded cloak. As the hood went down Sasuke could see a fair blue glow of long locks fall down. The creature, was it a girl?

"What could a girl do to harm me?" Sasuke asked. (If you met me Sasuke I could show you…)

"You underestimate me… And I'm the sun's sister. I am the moon," the creature in front of Sasuke announced.

She extended an arm and let a thin beam of light flare out. The beam connecting with Sasuke's knee. A large cracking noise was heard spreading across the cold room. Sasuke's leg from the knee fell off; blood pouring out of the socket which once held his leg together.

THUMP! Sasuke hit the ground. Moans came from his mouth, exhaustedly he fought against sleep. He knew if he fell asleep it would all end.

Blood continued to pump out of the leg, never seeming to stop. Slipping quickly form the leg.

There was now a thin layer of blood hovering off the floor. The moon goddess walked softly towards Sasuke, it was almost like she was hovering. She placed a hand delicately on Sasuke's chin. A smile spread against her face as she lifted up Sasuke's head.

She spoke something which was almost inaudible. Then Sasuke felt something hard break through the flesh of his skin around his neck. He gagged: coughing up blood. The smile spread even more.

She let Sasuke fall to the floor to reveal her extended nails. "It's the magic of the moon, and it can overpower anything," the goddess said.

She placed a hand on Sasuke's heart and whispered a few more words. Sasuke felt some flames build up in his stomach and heart. Coughing, gagging and cursing Sasuke died in more pain than he had felt in so many years.

His blood was devoured by flames. Every part of him was set alight. The moon goddess's work was complete. She could now go and continue protecting the world in peace.

The next night as the moon looked down upon the Earth she saw the happy faces of those who had exited where Sasuke had been left. It made the moon glow up more than she had in years.

**Get you didn't know there was a moon goddess! Sorry my mind worked on its own today, I'm ill you see and it hurts to think too much! But, damn myself coming all the way to the library when I'm ill, it makes me feel worse. So, be thankful for this added chapter! Bows Sorry, again my ninja friend! (I'm NOT saying sorry to Sasuke by the way, but I guess you could tell that by the name of the story...) Well, I shall continue this in good health or not and today is proof of that! **

**Well, tomorrow's killing is when my kitty ninja friend Kat is let loose in Naruto's world! Well, until tomorrow, bye, bye!**


	11. Kitty paws are bloody paws

**BEFORE YOU READ I MUST STATE A FEW THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My pen-name may keep changing lately, because I'm in a very depressed mood! I refuse to commit suicide! I do not want sympathy by the way just stating what's going on! I have a point so just wait a second! So, just call me by my real name Tasha if you see the need to talk to me!**

**I've hated Sasuke since I laid my eyes on him. Why? Because, he's the kind of person I hate the most in the world! Thinks he's better than everyone else, insults everyone else who doesn't want to acknowledge, mean to Naruto in the beginning, yes he betrayed him as well, but that was the last straw I had to destroy him!**

**Yes, one of the chapters I will go easy on him, I don't know when and don't care when, and I HATE HIM! But, some of my friends love him and I'm forced to write a lighter one.**

**I'm ill at the moment, I may be moving and where I upload these is shutting for a bit, so you may not get any updates any time soon!**

**I'm sorry if I have or ever will offend anyone. That's against what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to entertain you, if I fail, I'm sorry!**

**If you can't tell I'm not very happy! I've had lack of sleep lately, because of fan fictions, I'm ill and slightly depressed (which is unlike me and I hope none of my friends are reading this part) which is all making me slightly suicidal! I don't want your sympathy and I don't ever want anyone's sympathy!**

**I'm so sorry about this rant. Needed to put some things of relevance up and needed to get rid of my anger! SORRY AGAIN! Bows in forgiveness!**

**Oh, and I'm going to add more of a plot to all the stories of Sasuke's death! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please, don't complain about what I've put here! I'm not in the mood for flamers! I'm depressed!**

_**Kitty Paws are bloody paws...**_

It was your average morning... When I say average I mean (Joshua shut up, sorry about that, I was interrupted... Now where was I..?) Oh, yes... It was a ninja's average day, you now the usual fight other ninja's, bath in blood, the usual.

Now, the youngest ninja from the amazing, spectacular and terrifying cat clan was speedily approaching the woods that lay on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves. She was the youngest and the bravest and she was attempting a level S rank mission.

Her mystical chest nut brown cat ears poked through from her flowing dirty blond hair. She was smaller than most, but was proud of it. Her sapphire eyes glared into the deepest depths of the woods. Her maroon tail escaped from the bottom of her tatted sky blue dress, on the end of her bushy tail laid a silver ring that she got from her beloved.

(Kathryn: Why don't you just say Gaara?

Tasha: Because, a bunch of fan-girls will be disappointed...

Kathryn: Back off he's mine!!!!!!!

Tasha: No he's not...

Kathryn: Do i need to make my point Flex's extended claws

Tasha: Calm down Kathryn, I can only make Sasuke fan-girls disappointed no one else...)

She heard a rustling noise from a near by bush. Placing her two thumbs together and twisting her tail a giant BANG went off causing a frightened rabbit to flee from the bush.

"I'll remember that... I ate a Sasuke a few chapters back..." The rabbit exclaimed while running away.

"Sorry bunny, it's my time to shine," Kathryn smirked.

Kathryn sped through some more trees, her eyes darting from one tree to the other. All the time the shrubbery growing darker and darker. She must of been getting further and further into the woody area. Still her eyes darted.

Suddenly, she spotted an area where a resent fight must have taken place. She sneakily walked over to the place; she stared at the ground which was covered with blood. There were two different scents.

She searched the area which was covered with blood. She needed to confirm that one of the scents were Sasuke's. At least then she'd have a lead. Her eyes pierced the surrounding area. Her eyes spotted some disgusting creature curled up in a ball slumped against a near by tree. The creature was covered in blood.

She approached the despicable creature. There lying before her was Orochimaru. She sniffed and confirmed one of the scents was his.

"Orochimaru! Was Sasuke here?" She asked.

"Oh, a creature... Have you come to give me your body? Unlike that betraying Sasuke!" Orochimaru asked.

"Nope, but thanks I gather by betraying, he left you in this mess," Kathryn guessed.

"Yes, he did..." Orochimaru answered.

"Thank you for your help..." She looked down at the gross creature, think: _Immortal, HA! You lie!_

A sky blue dress billowed against the wind as Kathryn rushed past, tree, after tree, after tree. Following the scent she had picked up, it was quite easy to follow. "He's not that good at concealing his self..." Kathryn muttered to herself as she spotted a limping Sasuke. "I found you!"

She jumped to the floor. Doing some spins to show off, but landing on her feet, right in front of the bloodied Sasuke. "Hello! I've been told about you... But, I've come to deliver some bad news..." Kathryn announced.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked while spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"It's time for you to die!" Kathryn declared and let her hands transform into cat paws.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I use the ancient powers passed down to my people... You see I come form a village where everyone is half human and half animal!" She explained, showing her claws off a bit. "But, enough of the chit chat... I've come to kill you!"

Kathryn jumped onto Sasuke's head and kicked him with her feet while jumping over him. Swinging her tail around; tripping Sasuke up. He lay defenceless on the ground.

Kathryn removed Sasuke's pouch that held all his Kunai, etc. in and threw it away. "Sasuke, I would love to tell you the pain you've caused everyone, but... Well, I just don't have the time..."

Kathryn brought down one of her paws onto Sasuke's face and ripped that not-as-pretty-as-everyone-thinks-face off. Blood started to fall from the many holes that were now in Sasuke's face. Screams of terror filled the air. "That was for Naruto!"

Her tail wrapped around Sasuke's foot and threw him in the air. He went flying higher than the trees. She jumped up and scarred his back. "That was for everyone from the hidden leaf village!"

She fell back down, but used the trees to get back her footing and shoot her self above Sasuke. "And this one...!" She scratched his stomach. "Is for me!" Sasuke went tumbling towards the floor, refusing to cry out, so his blood, which was falling like tears, released his pain for him...

Sasuke hit the ground with a loud THUMP! His eyes stared up at the falling kitty person and the falling blood. There was silence. The trees brushed against each other, causing a light rustling noise. The blood slowly and quietly dropped to the ground, causing soft spatters and the faint breathing of Sasuke dying was added to the noise.

Kathryn stood. Allowing his dirty blood to fall on her face. Yes it was a very usual day. She was having a quick bloody shower before she headed home. And she had killed a rival ninja... Yes, a very normal day.

THANKS FOR READING! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE MOANING!


	12. Immortality's not so great!

**I've got to say I'm better today, so I wrote this using my goriest mind… Well, it could become gorier, but my friends would kill me! Ninja hidden in the fridge, I would've added your fan fiction, but it wasn't on the disk I had, so I'll add it next time ok? Well, enjoy… I hope! **

**Is Immortality as good as it seems?**

Time again and again. The sword went in and out, in and out. Screams could hear through the building. The smell of stale and fresh blood could be smelt throughout the building, and some rotting body flesh could be smelt slightly through out the room where the captor had been held in. The thin layer of blood could be seen through hazed eyes. The tapping of a light water on water could be heard as more blood continued to drip. The taste of death could be tasted everywhere in this room. Fear was all that could be felt throughout the young boys body.

He was hung from a rope that was held tightly to his neck. The marks around his neck were red raw. The marks that were on his neck grew as he squirmed around. Becoming redder. More blood slipped from his throat like it had been for this day and the day before.

The dark blue haired teenager continued to squirm around. Screaming in pain every time he felt another blade enter him. He already had twenty other swords coming out of his body in various places as well as a few kunai's that stuck out at various angles in his neck. His breathe had been taken away from him from the first day he had been hung up like this.

He had been given something the other day which had made him immune to all these blows that he had sustained. His eyes were squeezed out already. The crimson eyes lay in a jar on a near by table, staring at their lonely owner. Staring, wanting their master back, but not getting their wish.

His ears were bleeding. Knifes had been stuck in them a few hours ago, so although most of the blood was drying up, though there was still some fresh blood squeezing out. He couldn't hear as well as he could before, but he could pick up every other word of the conversation that people were saying.

"So...It...Wear...tomorrow...he'll...much...pain..." He heard one of the people who were around him saying earlier that day.

One of his legs had been sawed off. The whole thing, not just a part of the leg, the whole thing. Where the empty socket laid effortlessly, dripping blood from its contents. He continued to squirm; blood continued to drip, slowly, painfully and menacingly.

His arms were ripped at various places. Bones could be seen behind the damaged skin. Blood crawling out of all the missing gaps which the arms held. The arms fell lazily to the boys side. He remembered the fight they had put up the day before, but now... They had no fight left. Though, he continued to squirm on will power alone.

His organs fell from the hole which had been punched into his stomach. They had been pulled out viciously, so more blood continued to fall. There was skin destroyed around the boys bare chest, revealing his rib cage and what they protected. His heart continued to pump faintly, causing the blood that he had left to be sent to its doom. His lungs lay still, they had given up their job the day before... So, how could still be living?

His tongue had been ripped out of his mouth earlier that day. So, it lay unanimated on the wet floor. His mouth felt empty without the touch of his tongue and with the replacement of his unwanted blood.

His one leg tried to move to get rid of the numb feeling he felt. He had been numb, but he felt the massive surges of pain that sometimes coursed through his body. He knew he should have been dead by now, but it had failed to reach him yet. But, he knew soon, yes, soon he would feel deaths menacing touch hit his heart.

There was a clamp. Constricting around his heart. Maybe, now it was time for his death... He hoped it was at least.

The clamp moved closer, closer and closer to his emotionless heart. He flinched... The feeling was starting to come back and he could feel his whole numbed body go through, so much pain.

"Mid-night... be... 5... Minutes," he heard someone announce in front of him.

"Then... die... feel... much... pain..." he heard someone reply.

The clamp pushed down further on his heart. He screamed. Screams filled with terror. Running through the building. Hunting down whatever ears they could find. the clamp continued to get closer and closer and closer to the empty heart. The last of his blood went running away from his body. Escaping the body that it detested.

"... Go... much... pain... this... a... minutes..." One of the voices laughed.

The clamp continued to squeeze Sasuke dry of blood, like a lemon juicer. Clamping, harder and harder and harder. Getting closer and closer and closer. Soon the clamp had crushed Sasuke's heart totally. It lay flat in the grasp of the clamp.

Sasuke's body started to twitch. He finally got feeling back through his body... But, at the worst of times. He felt the pain of not having a leg. The pain of not having eyes. The pain of having your organs held just out of your body. The pain of not being able to breathe. The pain of swords, daggers and kunai's hanging from your flesh. The pain of not having a tongue. The pain of having a heart destroyed. The pain of not being able to hear properly. The pain of having a rope cut into the flesh of someone's neck. The pain of being Sasuke at that moment and that time. He was dying and it was happening quickly, well at least it was happening quickly now.

He felt a hand touch his organs, and the tip of a dagger teasing the items of the person's fun. Within a second flat his organs lay motionless on the floor. And soon... Sasuke's corpse lay next to them. He was dead.

No one knew where he was. No one really cared. All that I know is that Sasuke's figure lay in ruins at a place which is covered in body parts and blood. And that place is that vile creature's final resting place.

**Please enjoy… If I don't update for a bit, I'm sorry!**


	13. Group combo!

**Here you go! There's the next one, I'll try and add one for Easter, if I can't well, HAPPY EASTER!**

A fitting death for a fitting ninja!

"Ninja hidden in the fridge..." Tasha exclaimed obvious anger seeping through her words. "So, you decided to turn my own people against me?" Her left arm hung loosely in a sling. "You are so lucky that I don't want to actually break my arm or you would be so dead!" She yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't allow us to kill Sasuke," He protested.

"That's no excuse to attack a fellow officer. Especially one who's above you in this cooperation!" She yelled.

"Well, like I said you didn't let me kill him so..." He grumbled annoyingly.

"That's no excuse! There are more people in this corporation; it's not only you and your team!" She yelled angrily, standing from her chair. "I can still throw kunais so you better start acting better to fellow members! But, for the time being I'm being awfully generous and I'm not going to kill you, though I did hate being stuck at that hospital... Anyway, Ami where was the last place that Sasuke was seen?" 

A young girl stepped forward, almost tripping over her long brown hair. Her deep orange eyes stared at the older girl behind the desk. "He was last seen at the edge of Central apparently trying to spy on us..." She explained. "He then headed south-west..."

"Towards Yukai..." I finished off and a nod from the young girl confirmed my idea. "Well, I give you permission to kill Sasuke, but one more wrong move Ninja hidden in the fridge and you'll regret it, I promise..." She smirked and he nodded in understanding.

Thick smog was seen and the office was empty all apart from Tasha. "So, now I'm stuck finishing off all these files about ninja's being killed over the years with my arm in a sling, that's so unfair..."

A group of four teenagers and a girl sped through the woods heading for the village of Yukai. There was ninja hidden in the fridge and his younger sister leading the group with two guys and a girl following them. 

A guy with dark onyx black eyes, though he had a red pupil centred in the middle, like a bull eyes. Was quickly catching up with their leader. His long black leather clothes brushing against the wind as he sped up. "Was Tasha being serious back there?" He asked.

A girl who was about the same age caught up. Her syringes kept in her many belts threatening to fall onto any un-expecting victims. Her large red cross on her head covering her long hair. "Botan! Do you even need to ask how long have you been working here?"

"I know Amy, I was just making sure she wasn't bluffing or anything," he answered back. His many weapons strapped across his back and legs. His favourite being his twin Kantana's which were on his back. His leg carrying his giant and long M-16. 

"Stop, being an idiot, Botan! You are older enough to know these things without having to ask," Amy replied annoyance filling her words.

"Don't call me an idiot!" He yelled back.

"You two need to stop fighting," Their last member Charlie stopped them fighting. He held a massive M-16 which his blood eyes scanned before glaring at his two comrades. "We are here to kill Sasuke, not start a fight among our selves." A smirk spread across his face as he thought of all the ways he could kill Sasuke.

"Charlie's right," Ninja hidden in the fridge agreed. "though, we will kill him as a team not separately, remember it's been awhile since I've had him in my grasp..."

"Guys, we need to turn a left here and we'll be in the village," Ami reminded them, they had been fighting so much that they almost forgot where they were heading. 

"Right, come on!" Their leader shouted before turning.

They all came face to face with the village in which held Sasuke. "Alright, so where is he in here?" Botan asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you stop being an idiot? We have to look for him obviously!" Amy yelled in annoyance.

"Don't shout, he'll realise we are here otherwise..." Ami told the others as she walked over to the nearest building and knocked lightly on the door. A figure came out. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone by the name of Sasuke, have you seen him...?" She asked with a pretend tear falling down her face.

"Well..." The guy replied then sighed in defeat. "He's over in the hospital... He'll hurt his self badly, please be quiet while visiting him though," the man explained.

"Thank you so much," Ami thanked sincerely and walked back to the group. 

"Well, I'll take it from here then..." Amy suggested and walked over to the hospital; winking at the others.

"I hope she doesn't kill him and leave no fun for us..." Botan whispered angrily.

"She won't, or she'll have to put up with me," Charlie said calmly, though his eyes flashed with hatred for Sasuke.

Amy whistled a little tune as she strolled up to the front of the hospital's desk. "Excuse me, I'm a specialist from Central, I was passing by and I was told someone by the name of Sasuke was held here and was badly hurt, so I was wondering if I could help..." She explained.

"I'm so sorry miss, but we were told not to let anyone into him..." The man replied.

"But, I came all this way to help... All the way from Central, you know that's a long way off..." She explained and put her arm on the table and leaned her head on her hand. "Oh, and I was really wanting to help someone here..."

"Um... Miss, I'm not sure if I should, but here's the number of his room, please try not to get caught..." He extended his hand and placed a peice of paper with a number on. 

She strolled down the corridors of the hospital as though she didn't know where she was going, and then when no one was around her she peeked at her piece of paper... Room 666... How fitting a number full of death. How fitting for someone and desirable as Sasuke. 

She stepped up to the room. Looked left and right, making sure no one was watching and pushed the door open. Walking full with confidence and stooped down to look at Sasuke's health charts. Bleeding... From: head; arms and legs. "So, you've been attacking, Sasuke?" She teased, walking up to his head and examined the slash. "A hit to the head with something that must have been a sword or a dagger. Well, I'll help put you out of your misery..."

She smiled as she ran her fingers along the syringes. "Which one should I use...?" She pulled out one which held a green liquid. "Well, I guess I did promise to kill you with them..." She pushed the needle into the flesh of the boy and watched him grow still. "Don't worry you will go through pain later..." She put the boy over her shoulder and dragged him through the open window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in a cave of some sorts. His arms bound tight to a cross shaped rock. His head was jerked forward as he felt a strong pull on his hair. He was face to face with red eyes. "Can I explode him yet?" He asked with a new fire lighting his eyes and enjoyment filling his words. 

"Wait a second, we all get to have our fun with him," another voice reached the people's ears.

"Yeah, let me at least place this into his body..." A girl's voice reached Sasuke's ears. He felt a needle go into his skin, his body went numb. "That will make him not feel pain for awhile, then when the pain comes back he'll get it all at once..." She smirked then turned around to the other people in the room. "Have fun, i can't wait to hear his yells of pain."

"I'll come with you Amy, this isn't my strongest point," The other girl moaned and they walked away, approaching the door on the other side of the room. 

"That numbing antidote will run out in about ten minutes..." Amy stated and left with Ami.

"Now time for fun..." ninja hidden in the fridge commented before sending a kunai into Sasuke arm, opening the wound which was already there. Blood poured onto the floor around the people. "I'm going to have so much fun..."

"Me too," Botan had walked up next to him and smirked in enjoyment. He pulled his twin blades and put them to Sasuke's throat. "You don't know how much I want to slice at the moment, Uchiha, but we want you to go through pain first, which means you get to live for lets see," he looked at his watch. "About nine minutes..."

He brought the blades to his stomach and sliced twice with each. Four cuts slashed across his stomach; a lot of blood and organs flying everywhere it was an amazing thing to see, the smiles across their faces were stunning. 

"Well, I'm going to get started making a bomb of deadly explosure (this isn't a real word but it sounds so cool!)," Charlie announced stepping over to the side and started pouring chemicals together.

"Alright... We'll keep slicing and slashing.

After about ten minutes of blood, organs bones and flesh flying everywhere all that was left was a moaning body. He was going through so much pain. His limbs dissembled. His blood loss becoming greater and his eyes glazing over... It would be over within a few seconds as the numbing left his system and took over. His screams fell to everyone's ears and they knew what was to come.

The group of five ran out from the cave where they were dwelling in. Flames spilled out of the cavern after them, devouring all in sight. Suddenly, popping voices could be heard and the whole cave exploded. The scent of blood and death wrapped around the five as they smiled. An object fell before their feet.

"That should be proof," Their leader smirked as he vanished in some smoke.

Back in Central head quarters...

"He's still not back..." Tasha sighed to herself. "I bet he's dragging it out..." She picked up a near by pen. "Well, I better get back to this damned paperwork; I always get more when those five go out..." She started scribbling on the paper only to get blood start dripping from above.

She looked up as a head fell on the desk. It was that damned Sasuke, which meant... She looked up to see a smiling ninja hidden in the fridge leave the room. "You've done it again! You got all that blood over these damned paper work!" She screamed at the escapee.

**Well, I hoped you enjoy! And have a nice Easter if I haven't added anything before then! Well, see ya! **


	14. First thing first Happy Easter

First things first HAPPY EASTER

**First things first HAPPY EASTER!!**

It was another boring Easter day at Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke remembered the last time he met the Easter bunny, he still got shiver from thinking about it. That stupid pink bunny had beaten him up badly, but not this year no!

He was walking down the same old corridors, jumping at each shadow; he wouldn't get caught this year… But, there was always a chance that he'd get killed, no he wasn't to think that way, if he did, he would get killed…

As he turned a corner he spotted a small bunny hiding its self. Sasuke approached the pink rabbit. "You want to kill me don't you!?" He yelled. "Well, you won't get me this time!"

The rabbit turned and grabbed onto Sasuke's leg. "Help me, I'm so scared!" The pink creature begged.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised by the request.

"Please," it begged.

"Fine, but could you let go of my leg?" The creature let go of his leg and as Sasuke showed her the way out she followed talking nonsense. "Could you shut up?!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" She asked, but as Sasuke turned around to see the rabbit as he talked to her, he saw she had transformed. She had turned into a human with pink rabbit ears and a little fluffy tail poking out of her short mini-skirt. 

"What the hell?" He asked his self more than the creature.

"Didn't you know we creatures can transform?" she asked with a smirk. "Well, I guess you wouldn't, because every time a human sees us like this we kill them," she exclaimed and walked forward. Her black clothing pulled back against her in the wind that was escaping from the nearest exit. "No point in escaping you wouldn't get far," she explained.

Sasuke ignored her and ran towards it only to get surrounded by other rabbits- humans. 

"I did say," she whispered into his ear, she was standing behind him. He jumped and started to retreat, but it was useless, he was surrounded.

All the rabbit people lifted their arms in the air. Light shot from one hand to the other each time gaining more power and more light, until it landed in the rabbit girl who he was showing around recently.

"Thanks for the tour, we'll kill Orochimaru, so you aren't too lonely," She said and let the light shot into Sasuke…

Later that Easter day…

Naruto left his apartment to find a giant Easter egg awaiting him. He read the card that came with it: To Naruto have a hopping great Easter, from your rabbit friends.

P. s. Sasuke was the ingredients for this Easter egg, so it's a rare one of a kind egg, take care!

**On behalf of the rabbits from this story HAPPY EASTER! It's short I know, but please enjoy… Oh, it's also not as gory as the others, so you don't throw up any Easter eggs!**


	15. My birthday!

How to make a Sasuke pizza

**How to make a Sasuke pizza!**

Catch your Sasuke

Separate each of the body parts.

Grind his bones to make bread and roll out into pizza base. (It's fun to sing this rhyme while doing this: fee fi foe thumb I smell the blood of a Sasuke man, be he live or be he dead I'll grind his bones to make my bread!)

Use the juicer to empty his hollow heart of all the blood and paste it across the bread base.

Grate his skin and use it as cheese and sprinkle it over the blood ketchup.

Slice up the remaining organs and spread them out across his body.

Leave in the oven for as long as you want (You never know you may want to burn him) and enjoy the delicacy.

**Well, it's my birthday 3****rd**** of May and if anyone is willing to make this for me please do… I want this as a birthday present! Sorry, I've been so long, we've been moving and one of our computer's broke… And we are only going to get Internet back next week… 6****th**** of May I'll be more active, until then Farwell!**


	16. What a drag!

What a drag

**What a drag!**

"What a drag…" mumbled Shikimaru. "Why'd I have to positioned where Sasuke was heading to?" His feet dragged along the floor as he set a number of traps along the cliff's edge; the forest's edge. "Well, at least I've got the traps sorted out… What a drag!"

Shikimaru's ear pricked up slightly as he heard the jangle of a bell. "Looks like he's finally here," he commented; springing into a near by bush leaving a trail of silver translucent string following him.

Sasuke's hurried footsteps paced ever so closer to Shikimaru's trap. Getting closer; closer, heavier; heavier. Sasuke came to a halt a few footfalls from where Shikimaru hid.

"They thought that the string would lead me into those traps by the woods?" Sasuke questioned their sanity. "How stupid are ninja's becoming in this century?"

Sasuke turned; was about to jump off the cliff's edge to the nearby ledge when he set off a fury of explosive bombs. Jumping reflexively backwards he set the other bombs off. The flames scorched Sasuke's back and hair. He skidded forward as quickly as he had jumped back… He was now trapped.

He went to reach for some item from his pocket when he felt a force strike against him; made his hand head in the other direction. "What the..?" He managed to stutter as he realised what was going on. "Hello Shikimaru."

Behind the fury of dying flames stood Shikimaru, face to face with Sasuke. They glared at each other for a while as the flames died to merely a burnt leaf which was floating slowly to the earth around them.

"Sorry no time for commentaries," Shikimaru stated adding: "Though I would love to explain what's going to happen but that's just too much of a drag."

Without any hesitation as he spoke he stepped backwards before Sasuke could realise what was going on he had stepped over the edge and fell to his doom. As Shikimaru sneaked a peak over the edge he saw Sasuke's blood lying all over the dying, hacking body. A bloodied arm moved up towards the sky as a final jester; fell limply to his side. His eyes faded out.

"What a drag…"


	17. Cats Cats More cats theres more?

The Cats take over

**The Cats take over!**

**Sorry about me not being able to upload as much as I promised, but everything keeps coming up; all those everything's seem to want me to not upload. One of those things could be Gemma she hates me writing this… Wait a second contemplating… Maybe it's Gemma that's stopping me doing this, maybe she's been making everything happen to stop me… It's only a theory, but it could happen, well anyway my faithful readers enjoy!**

The sun's beams fought against the surface of the Earth, making it shrivel up and dry. Why did it have to be so hot? Well, the answer was that it would be a great season for Sasuke hunting!

Our kitty ninja, Kat, was crouched low to the ground. She smelt the vile blood from Sasuke; she could see him quite clearly behind the reefs of grass which popped up from around the lake.

Sasuke's form was drenched with sweat; blood, he had been attacking innocent villages all day. And today Kathryn thought it would be a good day as any to try out her new jutsu to kill Sasuke.

Putting her hands together; twirling her tail speedily in the air a hoard of cats appeared behind in balls of smoke.

"Ok, my ninja kitty friends, here's the plan…" Kathryn whispered to them.

A few minutes went by of watching Sasuke, then with a whistle, a small kitten with a red ribbon wrapped around the neck (like a scarf) of a grey and black kitten's neck strolled up and started purring next to Sasuke. His red eyes stared down at the kitten; he sighed.

"You know you're the first animal in months to be ok with me," Sasuke muttered. "The Easter bunny and his friends have attacked me at least twice, Manda, that a giant snake, attacked me as well, there were a few others as well, such as that crazy cat woman…"

"Hey I'm not a crazy cat woman!" Kathryn shouted before she could stop it.

Sasuke's eyes shot up. "Who's there?" He yelled. His eyes skimmed across the scenery searching, but couldn't come across anything. "Either I've gone mad or the rocks are talking…"

Kathryn thought that this would be a fun moment to tease the annoying creature in front of him. "Yes, we rocks talk," she yelled in a deep voice.

Sasuke's eyes shot up at the nearest rock. "It's true we speak fluent English!"

"You're hallucinating Sasuke…" He told himself. "There are no such things as talking rocks…" He hid his face in his hands, rocking back and forward slightly.

Then the kitten next to his scratched him and ran into the reefs. Blood poured out from the scar. "Hey you idiotic cat! That's it I hate animals! I never want to see another one again in my life!" He screamed.

Getting up Sasuke turned around to bump into a group of about 200 cats… "For the love of…" He was cut short by a cat clawing at his mouth and eyes, leaving three trails of blood rolling from his chin to his fore head.

"Hello again, crazy cat woman here," Kathryn announced. "Just wanted to say, have a nice death!" She winked and placed a video recorder by the rock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, everyone's going to want to watch you die, so I thought I'd record it for them. Well, anyway, places to be things to do… Oh, and have a nice day!" She smiled and left leaving him to deal with the cats.

Later that day…

Kathryn returned back to find a bloodied Sasuke and 200 cats having a party. Ignoring the fact that cats throw the best party and that it was freaky watching them dance she walked over and picked up the recorder.

"Thanks for your help kitties, but I've got to show this to Tasha and that lot, well bye bye!"

**Yes, this one is really weird… Though aren't most of my creations, anyway yes Cats throw the greatest parties! :Smiles: I'm not insane I promise!**


	18. SLAM! BYE BYE

SLAM

**SLAM!**

**I'm in a random happy mood so you get more fan fiction. Another reason, because I'm waiting for a game to be delivered and it's still not here! How long does a game that to be delivered from America to England… Ok, maybe I'm being impatient it was only sent yesterday, but that beyond the point! Oh, and this was inspired, because I was looking at Ninja Hidden in the Fridges fan fiction, it's good by the way, and someone left the comment I don't think Sasuke can be killed easily, so I'm going to make the easiest and quickest death I can think of, so enjoy! **

It was a day that should be enjoyed by all; apart from Sasuke for once again he would be killed…

"Why do you enjoy killing me?"

Don't question the writer! Remember this is meant to be an easy and quick death, so it's unlike you're going to go through lots of pain… Unless you want to?

"What about I don't die at all?"

It's either you die quickly or slowly, not dying would NEVER be an option!

"Fine can we get this over quickly?!"

It would of already been over if you stop complaining! It's not your place to be moaning emo boy!

"Fine, fine get it over with!"

You know you give emo kids a bad reputation..? Anyway as I was saying today, yet again, Sasuke was going to die…

"Do you mind me asking? But why do I keep coming back? Am I immortal?"

Yes I do mind you asking, because you keep interrupting. I'm not going to tell my enemy why he keeps coming back and NO YOU'RE NOT IMMORTAL!

"Why can't I be immortal?"

Because, immortal people are cool, like vampires! They're amazing!

"Why can't I be immortal?"

Because, they are amazing! And you aren't! Anyway Sasuke was stuck in the deathly deserts with no water.

"Why did you stick me in a desert? It's too hot I'll lose my complexion!"

What complexion? You never had a good one, so getting burnt would only make you look better… Though, I don't think you could ever look better…

"Why's that? Is it, because you think I'm absolutely gorgeous?"

Actually it's, because you're the ugliest thing I've laid eyes on and even if you got any better looking no one would be able to tell, because their eyes would be burnt out of their sockets. Anyway…

"Hey that's not nice!"

Well, it wasn't nice that you left Naruto and that lot… You know I'm going to kill you right now! Sasuke leaned against a large rock trying to gain some composure, but failing. Little did Sasuke know that above him a boulder was scaling down the edge of the cliff and crushed him. Blood flew everywhere and the world was a happy place again! THE END!


	19. Explanation

Explanation

**Explanation**

"Tasha! Explain why you haven't been updating recently!" Ninja of the hidden fridge yelled, while pointing a gun to my head.

"Well, there's a simple explanation which doesn't give you an excuse to point a gun to my head… You see it all started a month ago I was taking a nice stroll along the water by my house when suddenly Sasuke appeared from nowhere and announced I was to fight him. I was in such a happy mood too, but he ruined it, so we started battling. After fighting for a good half an hour we were both getting warn out, so we both took out some swords, which mysteriously appeared before us and we ran at each other. I know I stuck him in the heart which would have resulted into death quickly, but I was stuck in the stomach which might have ended in a slow death… That's where it gets fuzzy, but I awoke in hospital just yesterday and I'm now explaining why I haven't updated in such a long time…" I explained.

"Stop lying Tasha!" An angry Kat called.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I asked.

"Two simple reasons: One, a month ago we were still at school and I know you were there and not in hospital and two we went to the cinema together yesterday, so I know you didn't just awake from hospital!" Kat explained.

"Fine, fine… I'll tell you the TRUTH!" I yelled and went into my explanation. "Well, you see the reason is I was going to town to meet up with some people when I saw a Sasuke look-a-like and decided he needed to be insulted, but he insulted me back, so we've been insulting each other for the last 3 weeks, but I got fed up of him, so I killed him… There you happy?"

"No, because there's no Sasuke look-a-like's left in the world you know we killed them all," Kat explained.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

"Tasha!! Where's my souvenir?!" Rosie yelled, whilst running up to us.

"Souvenirs??" I questioned.

"You went on holiday right? That's why you haven't been updating right?" Rosie asked.

"No I haven't been on holiday for a good three years…" I muttered.

"Then why haven't you been updating?" Rosie questioned.

"I'll tell you why!" A voice yelled behind us. I absolutely froze… I knew that voice…

"Who are you?" Ninja of the hidden fridge questioned.

I turned and saw my friend landing gracefully to ground on her pet dragon. She had long blonde hair with one purple stand of hair, her eyes were the same purple and shape as her dragons and she was wearing lots of black leather. She got off of her pet and strode up next to me… We were the same height and putting me in her death grip so I couldn't more she turned to my group.

"Her name's Gemma, Kat and Rosie know her… She's a friend." I muttered.

"Yes and today I'll get revenge on you Tasha for sending you group out to kill my favourite Naruto character!" She laughed evilly.

"You mean you like Sasuke?" The group questioned.

"No she loves him…" My answer was muffled by her hand covering my mouth.

"Don't you want to know why Tasha hasn't been updating?" She questioned and the whole group went silent. "Good, well…" her dragon came behind her so she could sit down. "Well, once her brother's computer, which she broke I must add, was fixed her older brother decided they had to ask for permission to go no the computer. SO, about a week later she was finally allowed back on, but the problem was she was falling behind in her coursework, so she was sorting out that… She still is actually lucky for you were in the summer holidays. Anyway she was working on that, but when she could of finished it all off she got bored and decided to go on the internet instead and instead of updating her fan fictions like she should have been she decided to read web comics and she has been for the last three weeks… Tut, tut Tasha shouldn't you of been updating?" She asked then in one swift movement she had let go of me and was flying away on her dragon. "Have fun Tasha! That's revenge for killing Sasuke!" She yelled at me.

"And my revenge is to kill him even more AND I won't give you your fan fiction, MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled back; turned to my angry group.

Insert the sound of bones breaking, shredders, guns and ripping noises

"Fine I'll add more today will that make you happy?!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes it would, let's get you to a computer!" The group yelled, leaving my unheard mutter of killing the whole world to myself.


	20. Tour

Touring

**Touring**

"So this is the cafeteria…" I announce to everyone, because I'm special… Who is this everyone I'm talking to well be surprised as they are little children. "We have tones of food here… OMG! It's an ice-cream…" Looks around… Laughs evilly to myself. "No Kat around, so I can just eat this lolly…"

"You do that and you will die…" Kat announces behind her.

"Oh… But I'm hungry…" I pouted, but getting the death glare I quickly put the item of edible food down. "Fine, I'll starve and die and Deidara will have to avenge me… Or the forth hokage can avenge me I don't mind…"

"Whatever… Why are there so many children in OUR SECRET BASE!?" Kat questioned.

"I wanted to tour our headquarters, so I brought these kids with me…" Picks up a child whose hairs the same as Sasori… "Look at him. I'm sure he'll join the Akatsuki one day!"

"Whatever… I'm coming with you, you are so not trust worthy to show little children around…" Kat muttered.

We travelled to the far west side of the building to see Kat's and Ninja of the hidden fridge's office.

"The office where only the devil has come back alive and he was traumatised for life… Fear this place children as this is the last place you will ever see alive…" I yelled.

"I heard that!" Ninja of the hidden fridge yelled while throwing a shuriken towards me…

"That's nice…" I mutter and turn to see an angry looking fridge-san. (you are called this from now on and I don't care what you think MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) "Hello Fridge-san!"

"Why are there kids around here? You realise you're in HQ, right?" He asked.

"Why of course I know it would be funny if I walked into HQ and thought it was Sasuke's lair wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Aren't you meant to be killing Sasuke?" He asked.

"Of course… All in good time…" I smirked. "Come the next room is Fridge-san's teams room… There's the training room… And the lab, we make explosives and the such in there… And then there's a training room there and if you go down the little tunnel you'll meet the pink bunnies of death… They only like being disturbed around Easter time if you do disturb them before hand they'll rip you to pieces… No joke…" I smirk to myself. "Is that Sasuke over there?"

Fridge-san and Kat come running over and spot Sasuke hiding in the bushes.

"First one to get him get's a reward…" I announce and they both go after him. "Children I don't think this is something someone your age should be watching, so cover your eyes."

And the only thing that they could hear were the scream of Sasuke as Kat and Fridge-san ripped him to pieces body part by body part. His eyes rolled along the ground trailed by his deep red blood… The deed was done and Sasuke was dead.

"You can look now children…" I told them and they saw the bloody mess what was Sasuke. Though who would of been able to tell that the lump in front of us was Sasuke at all seeing as he was shredded to a million pieces. "I guess that ends our tour duckies… See ya later!"

The Sasori look-a-like grabs my hand. "Can… Can I join the death to Sasuke group?" He questioned.

"Of course you can Sasori look-a-like… The more the merrier!" I announce.

Kat sighs. "Tasha, you can't just take a kid, what about his parents?"

"I don't have any…" He muttered.

"Then I'm adopting him, come Sasori look-a-like!" And I ventured back to my own office with the Sasori look-a-like.

"That kids going to be trouble…" Fridge-san moaned.

"Tasha's going to be even more trouble…" Kat sighed. "Come on let's go back to work…"

**I HAVE AN ADOPTED CHILD IN THE STORY YAY!! AND HE LOOKS LIKE SASORI… I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!! I MUST TEACH HIM THE WAYS OF THE PUPPET!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **


	21. Meeting Orion

"Tasha

"Tasha?? Everyone's waiting for you…" The little Sasori look-a-like whispered shyly.

I smiled. "I need to give you a name… I've already adopted you, but what should your name be…?" I thought out loud.

"Nee-chan, it's ok for now, but everyone's waiting…" He said shyly.

"I'm your older sister now? Wow! Anyway come on, let's go." I announced and we walked towards a meeting room… "Hey sorry I'm late!" I yelled as I entered the loud room where Fridge-san, Kat, Rosie, etc. all sat in waiting.

"HA I beat you today Tasha!" Kat yelled while jumping out of her seat.

"… Ok… Anyway," I announced walking towards a giant screen. "You're most likely wondering why I've gathered you here today and it's simple…. Ami?" I gave the stage to Fridge-san's younger sister.

She stood and explained. "For some reason they has been a mass out break in Sasuke clones… But these aren't normal clones as you most likely have noticed, they bleed, they feel, they have memories… They aren't normal and they need to be destroyed before they increase anymore…"

Fridge-san snickered and muttered: "I know he wants to get his clan back, but he doesn't need to clone his self…"

"Exactly!" I yelled and got out one of those pointy stick things and brought it to the screen as a graph appeared on the screen. "This has been the massive increase of Sasuke's and how many we've killed…"

"So, every time we kill him once five more clones are made?" Botan questioned.

"Seems that way…" I smirked. "So, much more fun… Anyway, if we're going to kill them all we've got to start working much faster so…" A map replaced the graph. "Central is based in-between all the continents as already know and we are going to share out the areas… Kat… Head to Leaf get as many as ninja as you can to help you hunt Sasuke down… Rosie… Head to Sand and get as many ninja as you can again to help out… Fridge-san Head to Sound, sorry, but you won't be able to have anyone to help you there, they are our enemies after all… Ami, Mist's yours; you may be able to get some more people to help… Botan, you have Moon… Amy, Grass is all yours… Charlie, Stone's yours…" I gave out the orders and a nod was returned with each. "Any questions?"

"Yeah… What are you going to be doing…?" Botan asked.

"Me?" I questioned and got a nod. "Well, first I'm going to be pulling some string with the Akatsuki and such for their help… I'm also going to be directing you lot if I see any enemies near you lot… As well as doing some undercover work and the such."

"Tasha, what do we do after we get to our village locations?" Amy asked.

"Well, first get any body willing to help out then scout the area we don't want any escaping… If you see them it's your choice you can either kill them right there and then, torture them and get information or… just sit back and watch… Are we clear?" I explained.

"Yes!" They all announced.

"Then get supplies and head on out!" I ordered and everyone left the room.

"Um… nee-chan?" A little red head questioned.

"Yeah, un?" I asked. (I'm in a Deidara mood… :shrugs: I've just realised I'm talking to a Sasori look-a-like while speaking like Deidara I'm an idiot!)

"What's my name going to be then?" He asked really sweetly.

I ruffle his hair and walk back towards my office with him in tow… "Um… I've got it!" I clicked my fingers. "Orion!" I yelled happily. "Now you've got a name!"

Orion smiled and continued to walk with me a happy smile playing his lips. "What am I going to do to help?" He asked.

"You'll see," I smiled down at the small child as we entered my office."

**I've added a plot line and it will start playing out soon! Who ever can guess how this story will end will have the great pleasure of killing the last Sasuke! **


	22. Training

Training

**Training**

"Orion!" I yelled walking toward the boy's room. I got no reply, so tried again. "Orion! Are you here!?"

I walked into his messy room. He had books about jutsu's the such scattered across the floor. Wooden carving lay along the wall he really seemed like Sasori his self... Maybe they were distant relatives or something...But these carving were different to Sasori, he could control them like the puppet master, but left him defenceless, so I have been teaching him new ways of control and the such.

I saw the red haired boy standing by a broken toy I had given him that morning; he seemed to be crying. I walked up behind him silently. "Orion... Are you ok?" I asked.

Orion looked up at me scared; flinched away. He tried to hide the toy behind his self as though he thought I would punish him for breaking a toy. I knelt down and eased the toy from his hands. Looking in the eyes of the red head I could see he was slightly confused by the way I was behaving, though I knew why he was scared I might of hit him...

"Did you like this toy?" I asked him and he nodded yes. "Don't worry I'll fix it." I smiled at him and took his hand. "But, let's get lunch first!" I yelled happily. He looked at me with a weird glance thinking most likely that I was on drugs, WHICH I'M NOT!

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked scared I might turn around and hit him.

"Of course not! Kids are meant to break toys that are what they're there for!" I smiled down at him and skidded into the kitchen. "Now for lunch! I need something that doesn't take long... Let's get sandwiches!" I yelled; after we downed them with some milk I asked: "Do you want to do some more training?" He nodded and I gave him a piggy back ride to our training grounds.

The grounds were large and dusty. There were weak defenceless Sasuke's tied to poles used for training (how many times do you think we use this place in a week?) Orion got his side bag out and took out a carving which I wanted him to make, it happens to be his favourite now, it was of a strange creature. It had open large eye which was painted a blood red colour, its body was that of a leech or slug, which ended with a point like a wasps; it had large wings which I always imagines demon owns, which were also painted blood red.

He put his hands together made a hand sign and poof the creature came to life. With a flick of the finger the creature began moving, its wings beating and it flew high. Orion fully focused on the creature trying to amount the right amount of chakra into the flying beast. He took out another carving this one was based on a cheetah, he summoned it the same way as the other creature; jumped onto it's feline head.

"Is this ok nee-san?" He asked me.

"Brilliant Orion, just keep up your concentration..." I directed; he did. "Now focus back onto the flying creature and command him to attack all the Sasuke's on the pole..."

His eyes were brought together cutely as he tried his hardest to focus mainly on the flying carving while giving the cheetah enough chakra to stay standing. Then the flying creature's eye darted at all the Sasuke's and with the word "Attack!" It went flying at the Sasuke's on the pole. it's wings like blades of iron ripped each of the bodies into shreds, though they couldn't tell, because they were already close to death.

"I did it..." He breathed out already using tones of chakra, but tired he fell off of the cheetah as the carvings returned to their original forms. I reached out and caught hold of Orion as he ran out of stamina. "I did it right?" He asked.

"You got four of them... Missed one, you didn't dig in hard enough..." I explained, and then added. "Not bad you're getting better."

He smiled and fell to sleep.

Then for some strange reason I can't explain music from Super Smash Bros. Brawl started playing around us. This extremely confused me, but before I could think of much a kunai was flung towards the pole with Sasuke's on; exploded causing the pole to explode the last body to be destroyed; Orion's carving were sadly caught in the explosion.

A girl shorter than me, but taller than Orion jumped in front of us. Her brown hair covered her right eye, though there were longer bits of hair which ran straight down her face in front of her ears was 5cm longer than the rest of her wavy locks; I could notice some auburn highlights which looked too real to be fake. She looked as though she could be my own age, but I wasn't positive. She looked over at me her emerald eyes contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

"Finally i found you!" She smiled. "I'm Nerual Esyle, but call me Neru."

And for some unknown reason a voice boomed out of nowhere: "A new character has joined the brawl!"

"is it just me or did that sound exactly like the voice from Super Smash Bros. Brawl... i love that game, but anyway... Neru..." I announced.

"What is it?!" She asked hyper.

"You just destroyed Orion's carving in that blast..." I stated.

She started waving her arms around quickly. "I'm so SORRY! This is so not the best introduction I have ever made!" She went over into to a near by tree and muttered to her self like someone who was depressed.

"It's ok really..." I said trying to keep on track; she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Real? You aren't mad?" She questioned.

"Don't worry Orion can just make some more and he has back ups..." I said trying to make her happy. It worked as I was brought into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you so much! I don't feel like some evil troll kind of creature anymore!" She yelled out happily.

"Ok... Ok! Well, anyway what were you going on about...? About finding me?" I asked.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me. "Well you see I was told to find some girl named Tasha who looked like you a few chapters back, because I'm meant to be some new character!" She yelled happily.

"A few chapters back?" I asked.

"Yeah, you see I'm meant to be like some unlock able character that you get in games... that kind of thing! And I was meant to be unlocked at chapter 10!" She yelled hyper.

"Chapter 10?" i questioned, which she nodded to. "I don't mean to sound mean, but we've passed chapter 20 already..." I said and saw tears well up in the smaller girl's eyes.

"I know! I'm so sorry! But, I got lost and didn't know where I was! But, a guy with brown hair, orange eyes and goggles on his head showed me where to go!" She yelled fully crying.

"Fridge-san..." I muttered under my breath as she described what he looked like. "Don't worry at least your here; that would also describe why that voice yelled a new character had joined the brawl!" I smiled. "Let's talk about this more later I need to get Orion, to his bed, he's tired..."

**How many Sasuke's are dead**

Orion 4

Neru 1


	23. Brawl?

Brawl

**Brawl??**

"I have a question?" I asked after setting Orion back into his bed...

"What would that be Tasha-chan?" Neru asked.

"Since when did I ever call Death to Sasuke a brawl?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well, it said a new character had joined the brawl when you appeared in a really sounding like SSBB way..." I explained.

"Well... we were just told to come and help... you'll get some one new to help kill Sasuke every ten chapters..." She explained...

"Wait we just passed chapter 20 recently... Does that mean...?"

"Yep, someone new will join soon... But, I was wondering can I challenge you to see if I'm good enough to join Death to Sasuke...?" She questioned.

I thought about it for a second. "Of course you can, we have to kill as many Sasuke's as we can in a time limit... Just wait here a second..." I explained and got a book of mine and showed her to another training room.

"Ok... So how long do we have?" She asked.

"Well, the rules are simple..." I turned on a light and the room was filled with a dark menacing light which showed a pen filled with very confused Sasuke's. "I want to know why I have all these here... Anyway, what you do is kill as many as you can in the shortest time limit... You have a minute... Starting... Now!" I explained and a bell towed to let her know she could begin.

She took out three kunai and muttered a word under her breathe causing all the Sasuke's to be still and paralysed. The kunai's had a red light combining them... She threw a explosive kunai in the middle of them all and in a few seconds all the ones in the middle were sent into a glory of blood and such. She put her fingers together and the light came closer to the Sasuke's on the edge and set them alight... She finished killing them all in 58 seconds.

"Not bad, not bad..." I applauded. "Using those kunai which had mirrors on the end to repel your stun beam, this is embedded on your shoe, into a triangle to stop them moving. Then sending a explosive to kill a few and make the stun beam stronger so it could kill them all... Not bad at all..." I muttered.

I walked over to a different arena with the same amount of Sasuke's as the other one... "Watch and learn Neru... Can you guess which jutsu it is I'm using by the end??" And with the bell set off I opened my book.

I found the page I wanted straight away. It was an abstract picture one with purple and red streaks filling the sky. A single bird flying in the sky. All the trees dying and turning black. And a deathly figure standing among all the leaves that were set alight. The figure was holding a sword with skulls running along the pummel and handle. I pulled my fingers together and barked my command: "Chaos reveal!"

The area around us contorted and transformed into my painting. I and Neru stood a good distance away from the Sasuke's and the figure from my picture was standing beside us. He had black eyes which glinted red in the light of the sky, he wore total black and had blood red wings, which were actually dripping blood. His hair was black with red highlights. He drew his sword and ran towards the Sasuke's chopping each of their heads off in turn...

"45 seconds... not bad chaos... Chaos return!" I yelled the area switched back to the way it was before. Each of the Sasuke's was dead in turn and laid sprawled across the floor blood shooting from the empty, lifeless heads...

"Wasn't that... A special jutsu only few people can master?" Neru asked slightly shocked.

"Very watchful and very clever aren't we Neru?" I asked. "But, yep, I haven't fully mastered it though... But, I'm coming close..."

"I could tell..." A voice behind us said. "Though better since the last time I'd seen it... yeah..."

"I know that voice..." I said and turned around. "Yep! Hey, Deidara!" I yelled.

"Um... You're taller since the last time I saw you... Probably taller than Sasori Danna..." he stated and smiled. "Akatsuki sent me here after we received your letter..."

"Yep, I gathered... but, before we go, I need to show you something!" i announced and went into Orion's room waking him up. "Hey, Orion I want you to meet someone..."

He came out and saw a tall blonde haired man. "Who's he nee-san?" Orion asked.

"His names Deidara... Hey, Deidara look doesn't he look like a mini version of Sasori?" I questioned.

He thought for a second... "Um... He does, yeah... But, he doesn't have that evil look in his eyes... the one that Sasori always has, un..." He knelt down, so he was eye to eye with Orion. "Though, he's small like Sasori Danna is..."

"He's eight years old Deidara... Anyway, I'm going away for a bit..." I said to Orion and Neru. "Look after the place Fridge-san and Kat will be back before I do... I'm not sure about the others though..." I explained.

"Ok..." Neru said. "So, I'm looking after the place until they get back?" She asked.

"Yeah, oh and tell them not to go on any other missions until I'm back... Ok?" I asked which Neru nodded to. "Ok, come Deidara! We've got errands to run..." With a quick hug for Orion, I and Deidara disappeared.

"Ok... Orion... Do you mind showing me around...? I'm going to get lost otherwise..." Neru asked the little eight years old.

He nodded and showed Neru the whole place.

The death to Sasuke chart:

Orion 4

Neru 21

Tasha 20

**OK, so I really want someone to tell why they think I gave mini Sasori the name Orion! If someone guesses right they win a cookie shaped as their fav. Character… And I will make this, but sadly enough I won't be able to give it to you, but I can take a picture to show you all the hard work for you. The first person to guess gets the magic cookie! Oh, and Kat can't win, because she already knows and no telling people I'll know if you do! OK, until next time! **


	24. An idiot approaches

An idiot approaches

**An idiot approaches**

"22!" A voice echoed through the dark leaves of the forest. "23...!" It continued to echo... There was rustling as a black haired boy ran away trying to... Escape. A kuani shot through the back of his neck stopping him dead in his tracks falling forward. Dead. "24..." The voice continued to chime.

A girl walked forward. She had dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back reaching half way down her spine. A clip holding some of her hair to the side. Her black clothes stained red... Bloodied. Her ocean eyes skimmed her surroundings, she shot another kunai to where there was a rustling, putting her fingers together there was a poofing noise and there was a purring noise heard as blood was seen shooting up from the dead body. "25..." The blonde girl inspected the dead boy laying sprawled out along the floor. She nudged the boy's body with her foot watching as the body didn't respond. "Good job Naruto," she smiled as she looked over at the kitten purring around the dead body.

The blonde girl's tail and ear's resembled the kittens a lot, they were a brown with orange lightning strips zig zagging across. She was slim, but small, perfect for sneaky operations. Her red jacket bellowed in the wind causing her black dress to move as well. As the wind died down five boys who looked alike appeared around her.

"Time to die... Kat..." They whispered threateningly.

"You think so...?" She questioned extending her claws, her tail picking up her kunai that was embedded in the nearest dead boy and prepared for attack. The five boy's got prepared for attacking...

Suddenly... A sound was heard. A sound that was getting nearer... Closer... Kat's crystal eyes darted around trying to locate the source of the sound... It seemed to be coming from everywhere... And the boy's surrounding her appeared to be just as confused... It, whatever it was, was coming closer and it sounded as though it was approaching fast. Kat turned around quickly as the branches were torn apart to see...

A hoard of monkeys...

They quickly ran over Kat squashing her beneath them; attacked the black haired boys tearing them apart limb from limb. Blood flying around them.

"Well done my precious..." an extremely dark brown haired boy announced behind them. He walked over to the monkey's to inspect the carnage, his feet landing on top of Kat's head.

"Will you get off!" A muffled yell was heard beneath him. He moved his foot away.

"Opps... Sorry..." He announced happily.

The blonde looked up at the boy. He had slightly long curly dark brown hair. He was taller than the girl laying on the floor, but not the tallest person alive. He wore black jeans with chains twirling around the legs, his black fishnet top hanging loosely at the sides, with a black jacket with blue strips over. He had brown monkey ears poking up from the turfs of hair; a long monkey tail with a band, that read Joshua in blue, wrapped around it.

"You!" Kat yelled getting up. "WHY DID YOU STAND ON ME?! And does Tasha know you're hear??"

"Tasha... Who's Tasha? I see no Tasha here..." The boy answered.

"Don't play dumb, you know very well who Tasha is..."

"I know many a Tasha..." The boy answered. "But, do you know who Tasha is?!" Points finger at Kat.

"Yes, she's your sister..." (Dramatic music plays in back ground)

"You passed the test!" The monkey boy yelled with the monkeys.

"What...? What test?!" Kat questioned.

"The 'do you know my sister' test!" He smiled innocently, which annoyed Kat.

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT JOSHUA!" She yelled.

"That's not my name here!" The monkey boy started crying and the monkey's around him started howling.

"Fine! stop those monkey's my ears are sensitive!"

"Ok!" he stopped crying and the monkey's stopped their screeches and howls of pain and sorrow.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kat curiously asked... (Kat do you know what killed the cat??)

"Well... There was something..." He muttered thumping his head trying to remember what he was doing there exactly.. "Wait! Wait! It'll come to me... For know I'll eat a cookie..." He started munching on a cookie as he tried to remember.

Kat sighed. "I don't have time for this..." She started to walk away as music started playing in the background mysteriously. "What's that?" She questioned as she heard a loud booming voice yell!

**A NEW CHARACTER HAS JOINED THE BRAWL!!**

Kat looked behind her at the figure known only as Joshua... Monkey boy or Monkey Warrior whatever you prefer. "No... There's no way..."

The boy jumped off the ground happily. "That's it I meant to be some character unlocked at twenty chapters or something like that..." He smiled innocently.

"Oh please for the love of god no..." Kat muttered...

**PLEASE GET ON WITH THE SASUKE BASHING SOMETIME SOON! OR NO ONE ELSE WILL JOIN THE BRAWL!!**

The death to Sasuke chart:

Orion 4

Neru 21

Tasha 20

Kat 25

Monkey boy (Joshua) 5


	25. The test of the idiots

A test of the idiots

**A test of the idiots**

"So... you're expecting me to believe that Tasha allowed you to join the Death to Sasuke crew?" Kat questioned annoyance seeping into each and every word almost like poison dripping from snake's fangs. (Don't worry not Orochimaru's fangs! )

"YES!" Joshua happily yelled.

"And why am I supposed to believe that?" She questioned.

"Because it's true!" He yelled.

She thought for a moment before a smirk replaced her scowl. "Let's have a few tests... Shall we?"

Joshua shot out of his position on the floor and shook Kat's hand. "Deal! What's the first one?!" He questioned.

"Well, since I was heading towards Konoha... Let's have a race first one there wins... Ready... Steady... GO!" She yelled and used her cat reflexes to jump from tree to tree with ease. Pouncing and leaping with swift speed.

"Are you meant to be this slow...?" Joshua asked besides her yawning, his tail doing all the work. Swinging him from tree to tree.

"Shut up!" Kat yelled angrily trying to swipe out with her claws to attack the boy, who just moved slightly and flung his self even further ahead of her.

"See ya in the village Kat!" He yelled as he continued to fling his self forward. Kat got pissed off with his casual manner; leapt even further... But sadly enough Kat didn't have great co-ordination...

BANG! SCREECH! HALT! CRASH! The y both went tumbling towards the ground right in front of Konoha's gate. Joshua's reflects were just quick enough to stop him hitting the ground; capture Kat before she hit her head.

"It was a tie!" She yelled. "We've got to do another test now!"

Joshua wondered if it really was a tie, but shook his head anyway. "Ok... What next then?"

"Just wait and see..." She mused, giggling slightly.

They approached the training grounds... Kat smirking, while Josh whistled a tune that sounded like Go Naruto Go...

"There he is!" She yelled pointing toward Rock Lee. "Hey Lee!" She yelled and ran other to him whispering something to him, which he nodded to. "Ok!" She turned to Joshua. "We're going to see who has the most stamina by trying to defeat Lee!"

Joshua looked over to Lee and smiled. "Hello!" He yelled.

"Hello!" Lee called back. "Do you believe in the power of youth?!" He questioned.

After about a five hour discussion of youth...

"Come on Joshua I can't listen to this anymore!" Kat yelled pulling him along with her.

"But, I was enjoying that..." She sulked.

"I don't care!" She yelled then waved back at Lee. "Sorry got to go!"

"Ok! Remember don't forget the power of youth!" He yelled.

"Don't worry I won't!" Joshua yelled back happily smiling.

"Fine! You win that round Joshua!" She yelled.

"What??" He questioned.

"It was really a test of endurance... And you win!" She moaned.

"Um... Kat... That's good and all, but weren't we meant to be telling the hokage about Tasha's plan?" He questioned.

Kat snapped to attention. "Oh... You're right! Come on we need to go!" She yelled running off in the other direction.

Once again another time skip... After hours of arranging and discussing...

"So... I'll send as many ninja as I can and fend off any attacks... Thank you for the warning..." Tsunande thanked as Kat and Joshua left the building.

"Well, that was easy!" Kat said smiling.

"Yep..." Joshua's ears perked up. "Hey... Come this way!" He yelled running around a few corners with Kat following. Kat stopped dead in her tracks... In front of her was...

**And I'll leave you on a cliff hanger because I'm amazing! Can anyone guess what's there?? No?? Not even a guess? Anyway, you won't find out next chapter what's there because next chapter is Fridge-san's chapter! But, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update and the quicker we'll get back to Kat's story! (Smiles evilly) You know what to do review! Oh and sorry no Sasuke bashing in this chapter… But, there will be in the next chapter… Oh and if I don't update in a while I'm sorry it's, because I don't feel well; I feel a little depressed! (Coughs: Because, of Kat and yes it did mess up person I'm ignoring) Anyway, I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I've really got to get put back into a killing Sasuke mood… Anyway till next time bye bye! **


	26. Filler 1

Filler episode- I'm so happy- An extract of the past

**Filler episode- I'm so happy- An extract of the past...**

**You need an explanation before I continue... Right, well you see I was listening to some really happy music YAY the happiness! But, because of my extra happy mood I started to randomly type and um... Well, it turned out I writ about how I could evilly torture Sasuke and thought Hey why don't I put a filler chapter, or in my mind episode, in Death to Sasuke, so enjoy the nothing to do with the plot just slaughter the idiot Sasuke chapter! Enjoy! **

My foot steps echoed as I walked towards the room I was just dying to get into. In my left hand there was a dagger and in my right there was a pencil. That was all I was equipped with, but all doubt put aside that's all I really needed. I smiled so sweetly up at a guard that stood in my way.

"Excuse me sir, I really need to get in this room..." I said in a sweet innocent voice that sounded nothing like my real voice. He looked down at me in sympathy, my hands hiding my weapons behind my back.

"I'm sorry Tasha... We're not allowed to let anyone in this room... I'm sorry..." He apologized; I made my eyes become tearful, glistening with moisture.

"But... But, they... Said... I could..." I whispered and allowed a few tears to drip down my face.

The guy looked around hoping no one was around. He kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into a hug. In all honestly he was only a few years older than me. "Listen Tasha... I'll let you in, but promise you won't tell anyone, ok?" I nodded in agreement; he opened the door for me. "Let the music over there play so no one hears you... You know you may accidently trip up or something..." The guy explained; I nodded. "Now don't hurt him remember he didn't mean to kill some of your friends..." I nodded again tears pouring from my eyes as I held the weapons behind my back so he didn't see. He nodded and shut the door behind him leaving me alone in the room.

I smiled sweetly over at the boy about the same age as me. He was tied up in the middle of the room. I wiped my tears away, it was so easy to play around with those stupid adults emotions. I went over to the record and turned on the music, it blaring out quite loud. As I listened to the tune I noticed it was living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight... I smiled such a perfect song...

I strolled over to the idiotic boy in the middle of the room. His black hair covering his face which was facing towards the ground; his hands tied up so he wouldn't harm anyone or his self. I held a fist of hair and pulled it up so he was facing me fully.

"Hello... Did you know you killed some of my friends?" I questioned smiling as sweetly as I had all evening.

He just grunted in response as I made him move his head in the direction of no. "You didn't?" I questioned and made his head move to say no again. "Such a shame really... Because, I think you owe me your life for even letting the thought cross your mind..." My smile grew as I saw his eyes grow slightly wide... So, he was still responsive, just not as much as a normal person.

I took out my pencil, letting it trailing across his arm slightly. "You see how you can't feel that at some parts?" I questioned, he grunted in response. "Shall we see if you can still feel it if it rips through your flesh?" I questioned, getting no answer I dove the pencil into the flesh just below his elbow causing him to twitch... It seems they put him on drugs... That makes this so much more easier...

I took the blood red pencil out of his flesh and started doodling my way up his flesh along his arm, should, neck, cheek, until I was just below his eye. A trail of red patterns spread where the pencil had just been. I then gently put the pencil on his eyes, his eye fluttering trying to shut, but kept getting caught on the pencil. "That's silly, why do that?" I questioned as I kept apply more pressure until the pencil was splashed right into his eye. His voice kept on grunting as though he was trying to scream.

I smile innocently at him and picked up the dagger I had put on the floor up. "Did you know there's so many old torture styles that had to be banned... Why you ask? Well, because the world thought it was un-humane... They thought it was too evil, but me? No, not in your case at least... For those who make others suffer, don't you think they should suffer, so much more?" I questioned as I trailed the dagger along the edge of his t-shirt.

Cutting his flesh perfectly in line from each edge of the shirt and then ran a line along his sides so each cut would line up... I dropped the bloodied weapon to the floor and dug my hands into his cut flesh, pulling it away from his body. Tears started building in his eyes as his flesh was dragged away from his body, leaving a bare t-shirt space which had no flash there. I started laughing innocently.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" I questioned. The song stopped and I started hearing yells of terror from outside.

"Tasha!" The guard from earlier yelled. "Get out of here or you'll die!" He yelled for me to escape. I saw a body thrown towards the door, their blood falling along the window. I felt true tears stroll out of my eyes... No, he was the nicest person in this damned whole place... I walked towards the door not worrying about anything to do with myself... I wanted. No I needed to see who was causing all this murder.

"So, are we going to kill him?" A voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes, it's what we've been ordered to do." Another voice explained. "And everyone who get's in our way."

Just as I was reaching out for the door the people on the other side opened the door. Two random people who I had never seen we're standing on the other side. They looked down at me covered in blood; then around the room. Blood was trailing behind me, blood leaking from the wounds of the other person in the room; the only weapons a pencil and a dagger.

I was pulled to the side by one of the people, the other went forward to see the damage I'd caused. He knelt down and looked thoughtful the eyes had a pencil dug into it deeply and was shut in tight with his eye lids shut over it tightly. Blood trailing showing pictures of death and other people rolled up along one side of his body; then his flesh being torn off to look like a t-shirt showing his insides as though they were seen through a slim sheet of tracing paper. The guy looked back over at me. I saw he had one blue eye, but that was all as his face was hidden from, though it looked like he had long hair.

"Danna it looks as though this girl caused this trouble..." He stated. "And she did it pretty well and recently... She's very artistic too un," he mused looking at the drawing on his arms. The grip on my shoulders tightened as the guy behind me listened. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we were meant to kill everyone..." The other voice stated I didn't flinch. I was prepared for death the second I stepped in this room, if I was caught I would've been... I had been lucky so far.

"Danna, we were actually told to kill anyone who got in our way... This girl just helped us speed up the process..." The other contemplated taking off his large hat, revealing long blond hair and smooth features showing he wasn't too old. He walked over to me and knelt before me. "Hello, un."

I gave him a once over. What was he playing at? His partner seemed to want to kill me, yet here he was just talking... I might as well play his game. "Hi," I stated in an uninterested tone.

"Um... Why did you kill the brat over there, yeah?" He questioned.

"Many reasons... I never liked him originally, he has an awful personality and clothes to match; to make it all worse he killed some of my friends, so I thought it was only fair..." I answered truthfully, he seemed to smile.

"How did you get in here anyway?" He questioned.

"I used some sources to find out where they were holding him, then killed some useless people to get in here claiming I was mad, just as the stupid Uchiha had, then befriend some of the staff... And acted to get in here today hiding the pencil and dagger..." I explained, the blonde haired guy in front of me smiled even more.

"Aren't you devious?" He questioned.

"When I want to be... And what do you want?" I questioned.

"Oh, right! Yeah, I'm Deidara, un. And my Danna there's Sasori!" He yelled happily. "We were sent here to exterminate this brat, but it seems as though you did that for us, so thanks, yeah!"

"And what happens now?" I questioned he gave me a look as to say what do you mean, I sighed. "Well, according to him," I pointed behind me. "You shouldn't leave any survivors, so what happens to me?" The blonde looked to the guy behind me with a worried glance on his face.

"What is it brat?" The guy questioned.

"Well, it's your call right...?" The blonde stated; stood up acting like I guessed he normally would. "We could kill her, or we could see what leader-sama thinks or..."

"Or she could be added to my art collection," the guy behind him said. "But we'll see what Pein says first..."

The blonde leapt over to me. "You heard that's what's going to happen..."

"Should I even ask what his art collection is?" I asked.

"His art is puppets, but never mind, come on..." The blonde said.

"Um wait, do either of you have a knife or something?" I questioned. They gave me a skeptical look, but handed me a kunai. "Thank you!" I ran back to the corpse of the Uchiha and drew and writ using the kunai on his body where no flesh was. "There!" I yelled after a while. "You're top's finished Sasuke!" I yelled running back over to the two people who now held my future leaving behind me a dead Sasuke with a new shirt which read: "I'm emo and this is what happens..." And beneath it was a picture of Sasuke being hanged...

**Well... It sort of turned out like my character's past... Ah, my first killing always good! Well, for those who didn't know the t-shirt thing used to be a very violent death used for mainly children and women... A no survivor drill I'm afraid... But, oh well! I guess if any more fillers come up they're be based on character's pasts and why they hate Sasuke here's mine... Oh; I keep forgetting to put this. If anyone wants their characters to kill Sasuke tell me. Give me a description of what they look like, their names; their personality and then they'll appear in the story when or where?? well, you'll just have to wait and see. Well, next chapter really will be Fridge-san's chapter until then bye, bye!**


	27. Enter GG!

Fridge-san invades sound

**Fridge-san invades sound...**

The sounds of blasting echoed around the bare land. Echoing out; rebounding back. Firing sounds were shot everywhere and from a distance it just looked as though the sun was rising earlier than usual. The night sky was plastered with bright colours... And the cause of all of this? Well, if we zoom in on the picture you would see brown haired boy known as Fridge-san with guns and bullets stuck to his belts and clothes.

In his hand he was holding a large machine gun and the end was leaning against a rumbled wall, as he shot the fleeing ninja. After he finished shooting he pulled out a grenade and threw it over at the gathering ninja. he backed up so he was fully covered by the wall as it exploded making his hair and clothes get brushed into one direction hard.

"I wouldn't have needed to do this if you just told me where you were hiding Sasuke!" He yelled over the almost completely fallen wall. "So are you going to tell me?!"

"Why would we do that?!" Another voice called out to him.

He growled. Right, they were prepared to die to keep something as idiotic as Sasuke... Why would someone want to die for him? "Alright you've been warned!" He yelled getting up from the wall, the second he went away from it, it crumbled completely. He approached the almost dead ninja; put a shot gun to the side of one of their heads. "Now am I understood if you don't tell me the whole village will be blown to bits?!" The ninja nodded. "I caused all of this on my own and I'm not afraid to kill you all on my own. Ok, so where is the idiot Sasuke?!"

"We don't know at this moment in time..." the ninja sobbed, but one of his fellow comrades threw a suriken in his mouth to stop her form talking.

"Don't speak you idiot! Orochimaru and Sasuke would be displeased by your actions!" The ninja yelled; Fridge-san smirked and strolled over to him, rising the shot gun to the ninja's face.

"Guess what?!" He asked playfully and held on tighter to the trigger. "You would've been a great ninja... But, you followed the wrong group, so bye bye!" He pulled the trigger and the man was blown up. "So does anyone else want to be killed?!" He looked around; saw a few raise their hands. "Fine your loss..." And all those hands fell with a great thud after the trigger was pulled.

"Sasuke... And Orochimaru..." The one with a shuriken still in her mouth managed to state. "Aren't here... They were going to visit next week... They were coming from Konoha..." He coughed out some blood.

"Alright..." Fridge-san pulled her up and moved his arm over his shoulder. "You deserve to live for that information..."

"I'm from Konoha... I was working undercover..." She coughed out more blood.

"Don't worry you'll return home... What's your name?" He asked.

"Everyone calls me GG..." She coughed up more blood as she was pulled along.

"Well, GG..." Fridge-san pulled her up again to get a better hold, so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "We'll get you all better, so you can join us in the Sasuke bashing next week..." He smiled.

She laughed. "Thanks..." She coughed up a bit more blood; felt a little week. "Where are we going?"

"Just a little ways off..." He answered. "To get you healed up... Actually it'll be easy to call for some more help..." He pulled out his mobile and pushed in some numbers. "Tasha..."

"Fridge-san you choose the worse times to call..." Tasha stated.

"Well, do you think you could send a medic ninja or something?" He questioned.

"You need a medic ninja?" Tasha asked, clearly surprised.

"Not for me... But, for a new member of our team..." He stated.

"Yeah, I can send someone... We have even more people in our group now..." Tasha stated, before saying her good-byes.

Fridge-san turned to GG. "Help will be here soon, so let's just rest here..." He stated and rested on near by rock with GG, who was fading out of consciousness quickly... She needed help and she needed some soon...

**Sorry for lack of Sasuke-bashing, but we're leading up to a few BIG Sasuke bashings... So, the amount of Sasuke's would be so much more by the end... Though it already is, but that's not the point... Ok, I might update again today, but if not watch out tomorrow! See ya!**


	28. The new medic ninja Rita!

The new Medic

**The new Medic... Rita!**

Walking forward a girl wearing nothing, but black approached the burning village. The flames had grown over the night and had set some of the trees alight with it's majestic flame. She walked forward quite a bit of her flesh bare; it shined with the light of the flames. Her hair shot and choppy, a light brown with highlights running through the locks of hair. She heard a noise and whipped away from it a kunai bared... She relaxed it was only a rat. Her long black leather boots started walking forward again... She knew they would be around here somewhere... Tasha had told her so... And so here she was. She was the only ninja near the sound village who had even a little bit of medic training.

She heard some groans near by and ran towards them... That must've been who was in pain. Her boots echoing as she sped off in the direction. She brought the medic supplies that wrapped loosely around her shoulder. She brought her hands together and a howling noise was brought forward as a bunch of lights circulated around her and a wolf started running with her.

"Go ahead and find Fridge-san and the new comrade..." She stated and the wolf looked over at her. "It's ok Moonlight I know you're new here, but you'll be fine, go on!" The wolf howled as they sped forward and took a turn. There was another howl; the girl sped towards the howling and was brought to a bloody scene.

"Fridge-san?" She stated saluting.

He turned around and got up. "Tasha works quick..." He stated. "Name?"

"Rita, sir!" She released her salute. "Where's the injured one?"

"GG's here..." He stated moving out the way, so she could see GG behind her. Rita ran over to the body and started feeling for a pulse.

"She'll be fine, though we've got to stop this bleeding..." She stated. "Moonlight here..." She whistled and the wolf came over to her with a capsule in his mouth. "Thank you..." She poured out the contents on her hands and started healing the wounds on GG's body; ten minutes all the wounds had closed up; Rita was pouring more blood back into her body. "She'll be fine now..." She stated as Fridge-san and her both jumped up... There was a rustling... From somewhere around here...

"Moonlight..." She whispered and the wolf perked up, his ears listening around. He started growling and backing away from a near by bush. They both held up their arms prepared to attack whatever was coming towards them.

And out jumped four Sasuke's... Fridge-san laughed.

"This perfect Rita..." He stated holding his gun up to two of the Sasuke's. "Two for you and two for me..."

"hey! What about Moonlight?!" She indicated to the wolf.

"Then who will get the last one?" He questioned obviously straining to not kill both Sasuke's at that moment in time.

"i... I will..." They heard a stuttering behind them; saw as GG struggled to get. She was smiling even if she was covered in blood.

"You sure?" Rita questioned, when she got a nod in return she turned to Fridge-san. "Now it's perfect one each.." She smiled.

"Of course... Ladies first..." Rita smiled and pounced forward a blade that was very flexible like metal string wrapped around her hand. If she pulled tight enough her hand would've already fallen off. She relaxed her grip slightly and started moving elegantly as though it was a dance and striking Sasuke where it didn't quite hurt, but enough so he would bleed and yell out. She back away before excelling forward. The Sasuke that she had her eye on fell to the floor with a loud thump. His heart laid out next to him on the ground in a pile of mess.

The wolf was already tearing Sasuke limb from limb. Pulling each part away and opening his stomach. He laid dead on the ground. The wolf tried to eat some of Sasuke but started spitting it back up (Because, we all know he wouldn't taste too nice).

GG, though had lost her weapons earlier and had pinned Sasuke to the ground and was repeatedly punching, slapping and clawing at Sasuke face. Screaming: "You deserve no more than death!" She saw a rock near by and picked it up before lobbing it deeply into Sasuke's chest laughing like a maniac. "There I feel so much better!"

Where as Fridge-san was shooting Sasuke, one limb away at a time. First his ears. then his legs, then the arms; slowly eliminating any body part he deemed worthless; eventually he was left with nothing. "Oh, I guess that means, you're totally worthless..." He smiled to his self. "Well, now that that problems solved..." His phone started ringing, a tune about different ways to kill Sasuke, and he picked it up.

"Fridge-san..." It was Tasha. "We have a problem..."

**And once again I'm being evil and decided I'll leave you on a cliff hanger... Next time we either go back to Kat where we meet a new character or we go and see how Ami or Botan are doing with their missions, each one will lead us to a new Sasuke hater, but which one's which... Anyway, I'll let you decide who you want to see in the next chapter. Kat, Botan or Ami? Oh, and I'll update at least one time a week, I've worked it out and I should be able to update at LEAST ONCE a week, even more sometimes, so yeah see when i see ya! **


	29. Sasuke's plans begin to unfold

Sasuke's plan begins to unfold

**Sasuke's plan begins to unfold...**

RECAP!!

_Once again another time skip... After hours of arranging and discussing..._

_"So... I'll send as many ninja as I can and fend off any attacks... Thank you for the warning..." Tsunande thanked as Kat and Joshua left the building._

_"Well, that was easy!" Kat said smiling._

_"yep..." Joshua's ears perked up. "Hey... Come this way!" He yelled running around a few corners with Kat following. Kat stopped dead in her tracks... In front of her was..._

END RECAP!!

Kat stopped dead in her tracks... In front of her was... Sasuke. But, not just Sasuke, no tens maybe thousands of them... They were together fighting off some Konoha ninja. One smirked evilly when he saw Kat and Josh running over and in a second he had gathered a little group to attack the two.

Kat jumped out of the way and took out some scrolls summoning some cat like creatures. They were more neko than anything and walked with an arch in their two feet march. They sped forward attacking down one Sasuke after another. Josh meanwhile was just standing there smiling as one of the Sasuke's ran at him with a chirodi planning to lock its way it to his face. He was coming closer and closer and closer... He missed...

Josh just stood there smiling; every attack that was lodged at him missed.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke questioned obviously annoyed.

"I'm standing..." Josh answered tilting his head. "What did it seem I was doing?" He asked; yet again Sasuke's hit missed. "You'll never hit me like that..." He stated and jumped out the way, just in time... He ran into another Sasuke... Josh laughed as they both pierced through each others hearts. "That's my monkey switch attack... You'll think I'm everything when really I'm just standing around.."

Kat had extended her claws and was painting them red as she starched every Sasuke she could get her hands on. Blood dripped on all the plants; stained them red. There was a loud crashing sound. Kat looked around in time to see the shopping district in Konoha was completely destroyed... Apart from the ramen shop, which stood up right.

"How did that stay up?" Kat asked to no one in particular only to see Naruto walk out eyes full of flames.

"Who tried to destroy my favorite shop!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kat yelled and pointed towards Sasuke who stood next to him. Naruto's face fell.

"Sasuke?!" He called out, so not believing his eyes. "Why did you try to kill us? Why did you kill so many people?!"

Sasuke laughed. "Because it's fun..." Kat distracted was struck behind; fell to the ground whimpering. She felt blood falling down her onto her face.

"Kat!" Josh yelled out, but was stopped from aiding Kat when many Sasuke's jumped in his way. He growled and took out a small rod.

"What are you going to do with that?" they questioned, but Josh just smiled sweetly; summoning his chakra to his palm he shot the chakra into the pole and it grew into a long staff. He swung in front of him obviously used to using this weapon, which had monkey symbols rolling all along it. He started knocking Sasuke's out of his way, killing them, making his staff that foul blood colour, as he ripped through one Sasuke's stomach. He whispered some unheard words and the staff grew longer going through some of the others... It was as though they kept growing and growing... Was there no end?

Meanwhile, Kat was feeling the pull of losing a lot of blood from her head she tried to get up, but as she did she was pushed back down by a foot colliding with the back of her blood soaked skull.

"This is revenge..." the voice whispered out, it was Sasuke, Kat's weak fading away mind figured.

"Not so fast!" A happy voice called out a some candy landed in front of them both. Sasuke started laughing at the stupid notion.

"Is there a three year old here?" he asked; picked up the piece of candy. "Like taking candy from a baby..." He whispered; just as he did the candy started moving and out of the wrapper came a little creature with swirling patterns rolling around its back; rolled around it. It crawled onto Sasuke's flesh and bit. Sasuke's eyes went large as he tried to get rid of the creature, but it just sunk into his skin. Sasuke's flesh started to go red and he started to grow larger, as though there was an allergic reaction; before he knew it he exploded. His blood, guts and anything else squirming away from where his body had been.

"Here you go!" The same voice yelled out and more candy flew everywhere, some exploding when it was collided with, others clamping onto Sasuke's legs and making them fall over. One even squirted acid over one of the Sasuke's.

A girl with a monkey tail and monkey ears jumped down. "Have no fear!" She yelled. "Kiki is here!" And she started throwing more candy everywhere. Her short messy dirty blonde locks billowing the wind as another explosion was heard; her bright yellow clothes avoided all mess of dirt and blood.

She turned around and faced Kat. "Are you ok, Kat?" She asked the almost gone Kat. "Wait a second I know I'll take you to Lee and Tsunande they'll know what to do!"

Whereas, Naruto had split his self into millions; was fighting the many Sasuke's with great force. They were equal for awhile, but that was before Naruto decided to use Rasengan... Sasuke never stood a chance...

The morning following...

THUD! The last Sasuke fell to the ground and Josh and Naruto collapsed back to back. All night they had been fighting and they would get help every now and then, but they would all get too tired and go off for healing, while these two continued fighting killing as many as they could...

"What's going on?" Naruto managed to gasp out between breaths.

"I don't know..." Josh honestly didn't know what was going on why was there so many?

"Well, let's see how everyone is..." Naruto stated and got up, with Josh jumping up after him.

"Lets..."

Inside the medical room...

"Kat you're up!" Kiki yelled.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Kat questioned feeling a headache coming on.

"Well, I brought you here after you fainted in the fight... And I was visiting Lee..." She smiled; Kat's phone went off. "Your phones been going off all night... I didn't want to pick it up, because that would be rude..."

Kat nodded and picked up the phone. And instantly was brought to here a familiar voice.

"Kat..."

"Tasha!" Josh and Naruto ran in.

"Tasha's on the phone?!" Josh asked; Kat nodded.

"I've got some bad news... You're not going to like it..." Tasha stated.

**And again I think I'm being evil by leaving us on a cliff hanger! When you hear cliff hanger, do you actually picture you hanging off of a cliff clinging onto dear life with a hanger? No? Only me then? Ok! Anyway, as I said before I'll update at least once a week and it seems I've updated three times within the last few days, but really who's complaining? (In hell where the Sasuke's are sent there complaints, but we can ignore them! ) Anyway, can anyone come up with an idea of what's going to happen, or am I being an idiot? Does anyone know what's wrong, the bad news, because I do! **

**Kat: that's, because you write the story!**

**AUGHT! What are you doing here?!**

**Kat: Just come here to make you shut up! And to yell at you to hurry up, and update more often!**

**Sorry no can do... Actually if I'm correct I may be able to update tomorrow... Maybe... But, anyway I hope you've enjoyed your Sasuke bashing week-end! Until next time my friends! And don't worry those who haven't turned up yet you will, with other characters! **


	30. The misty caves

The misty caves

**The misty caves...**

"So... If I take a left here... I'll end up..." She took a left. "Where I started..." She sighed and fell to the floor in annoyance. She was positive she knew her way around the last time she had passed through the maze cave way to the mist. But, it didn't help that the caves was full of fog... Which, only left one option someone had left the other door open, letting the mist from its home Village to sink into the caves... She sighed and took out her laptop.

"At times like this I'm glad I have a laptop..." She stated and began to type locating every turn she should've taken. "Oh, that's where I went wrong..." She yelled happily she had totally forgotten there was a fork in the cave at one point and had taken a wrong turn.

She got up happily and began her trek again, this time though she went down the right path.

"I've been waiting..." A voice stated behind her. She turned to see Sasuke in the narrow path with her.

"Ha! Like you scare me!" The brown haired girl stated happily. And ran forward totally prepared to kill the black haired vile creature. But, was brought to a stop when she grabbed from behind. She felt her self being pulled back and felt her head crash hard against the sharp rocky cave ground.

"Let me guess your brother and his friends told you, that I was easy to defeat?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't think... I know..." She stated pulling out a shot gun, which was hidden; shot the two Sasuke's near her both falling to the ground hard, hard enough that she could hear their bones breaking. She looked at her shot gun. "I've got to thank Fridge-san for the birthday present..." She stated walking on.

As she sped forward the sound of heavy foot falls and flapping wings could be heard getting closer. She wouldn't of worried about it if she hadn't noticed the sounds were coming from behind her... She turned around. She couldn't see anything. Well, for now the mist was covering everything... She continued running on, but collided into something. Losing her footing and falling backwards.

She looked up to see a huge man with a large sword fighting other ninja all who appeared to look like... No they were Sasuke. The man pulled out his sword and swiped forward many falling to the floor from lack of chakra, while others jumped back with scratch marks that looked like bite marks or spiky gills scratched along it. The man in front of her laughed before looking back. He had gills under his eyes and a blue face, with yellow eyes: it was Kisame from the Akatsuki...

"Why if it isn't one of Tasha's group members," he stated happily, before lunging forward again, some more of the Sasuke's falling to the ground. "Yes, thanks to your leader," Kisame yelled to the girl clearly enjoying his self. "Our leader decided we could go on a killing spree!" He was clearly enjoying his self... Maybe too much.. "That girl Tasha never ceases to amaze me...".

One of the Sasuke's jumped forward, preparing to attach Ami, but the hit was never made. Kisame shielded her with his sword.

"Better be careful little one, you don't want Tasha do drag you out of your grave to torture you..." He laughed, all his jagged teeth showing. The sword shot out and attacked the Sasuke which was stuck to it. His smile turned very sadist as blood squirted over him. "I do oh so love blood..." He laughed. Ami looked over at the onslaught that Kisame had created. Blood fell on all the walls and there were many bloody bodies. "Well, all the ones here have been beheaded." Kisame smirked and moved forward Ami following behind him. "Now how many more do you think need to be killed?"  
Ami pulled her laptop out again and was about to calculate how many she thought would need to be killed when a humming noise of wings beating came from behind them. Ami stiffened; Kisame looked behind him to see what was creating such a noise...

**And for I don't know what time I've left you on a cliff hanger. Just to make you think what's there... I'll give you a clue though... It's one of our new characters... Or something like that, anyone have a clue who it is?? (Smiles) I do! **

**Kat; Stop saying that everyone knows you know what it is, you're writing the story. Bloody hell you know what the last chapter of the plot line is!**

**And your point is?!**

**Kat: Um... I don't have one... (Sweat drop)**

**Oh, yes I win! Tasha: 1 Kat: 0! I SOOOOOOOOOOO win! Well, see ya when I see ya! **


	31. Lost within the trees

Lost within the trees

**Lost within the trees...**

"I'm... Officially... Lost..." He muttered looking down on his map. He looked around to make sure he wasn't seeing things... Nope, Botan was officially lost, according to his trusty map he shouldn't be in a forest, but yet he was. He sighed as he continued walking forward. There was no way out... Was there?

He strolled along trying to find a river a lake something, so he could tell where he was... He knew he was heading in the right direction he saw all the other villages landmarks, everything, but this forest wasn't anywhere on ANY map... He sighed and put his hand on his head in thought. If he couldn't find anything to tell him where he was he was dead. If he couldn't find his way out he was dead. If he found his way out he would be dead, because Fridge-san, and the rest of his group would hit him hard... He sighed. He was dead whatever he did.

There was rustling beside him. He froze. His hand slowly making its way to his gun. The smell of blood clear in the air. Foot steps coming nearer. He took out the small gun wrapped around his wait; turned around. He was face to face with... A rabbit... He sighed.

"Just a rabbit..." He sighed happily to his self. There was no need to worry... Wait! he heard foot steps, heavy ones, that DON'T belong to animals... He turned around... Too late.

He was hit on the side of his head hard and fell to the ground crying out in pain. He pushed his arm backwards and pulled the trigger on the gun. He felt wet moisture fall on the back of his head, before his arm was pulled back even further and the clicking sound of his arms breaking was heard. He screamed. Pressure was felt on his back as he was pushed to the ground even harder his arm disconnecting with his back.

"That's for killing my partner..." The voice hissed. It sounded so familiar to Botan, but his mind was too hazy to recognize the voice; he had heard an even more familiar tune playing... Was that his phone ringing?

"Hello?" The person behind him asked. He must've picked up the phone. "Sorry, you must've got the wrong number I'm not Botan I'm Sasuke Uchiha..."

**And I'm shot for TWO reasons! One this chapters REALLY short! And two I left you on a cliff hanger again. But, don't worry I need to leave every persons story on a cliff hanger before I can get to a plot twister that I suspect none of you really would've guessed! OMG! You know yesterday I realized I've got 30 chapters of this story up... 30 chapters of Sasuke killing mayhem... It's so beautiful; it's the longest story of mine yet! Maybe I should make a special chapter... Maybe, but anyway until next time ciao!**

**Kat: Come here Tasha I've got to kill you!**

**Instead of trying to kill me why don't you update your own fan fiction??**

**Kat: Because I can't be bothered...**

**Do you notice whenever I upload like a maniac you don't. Then when I don't upload you do?**

**Kat; Actually now that you mention it...**

**Exactly! Anyway got to go for now, bye bye! (Flees before killed)**

**Kat: Hey get back here!!**


	32. Wings

Wings

**Wings...**

Kisame turned he could tell the sound was of wings, larger wings than usual, but lucky for him he didn't need to worry about such things at the moment. He pushed his sword forward and continued his onslaught as Ami hid behind his huge form and continued to type on her laptop.

The noise got louder. Closer. They continued to ignore it. Ami continued to type. The wind pushed her hair furiously to the side and she saw a glint of silver crossed her eye site.

"There's... 200 more in here..." Ami stated and she heard to pairs of laughter. One from the tall figure in front of her, Kisame, and another far off.

"How about we cut it down the middle Ryu?" Kisame asked.

"That's not fair I've almost lost my transformation for the day, I deserve more; you've been killing them longer!" Another voice yelled back.

"Fine I'll have 75 the rest are yours!" The blue haired man yelled and picked Ami up as he transformed the floor into water. Tones of splashes were heard and if you could count so many splashes at once you would've heard 200 splashes. Kisame summoned the water to move and sharks started to appear around in the water and all Ami could see was the beautiful blue water turn a sickening colour of red (though for me personally it would've been heaven!)

She heard a lot of noises that sounded like razors and wings; the sound of blades ripping flesh apart. Blood splattered across the walls and the most flesh ripping that was heard the more red the walls and water were painted.

Then there was silence as the water drained away and the beating of wings sounded as though they were landing. Ami was put to her feet as the last of the water was drained away and Sasuke's body parts were laid sprawled out across the floor.

"Hey Kisame!" A voice called out and without the sounds of Sasuke's annoyingness Ami could tell it was a boy. She turned around to be face to face with a boy with amazing silver hair that shimmered in the dim moonlight that was luminating the exit. He wore black clothes blades attached to most of his clothes, apart from a white top which crept out from behind his black op amour. His eyes were silted like an predator animal which were silver and were tinted red, like the red moon through it's eclipse. Wings were spread out from his back and scales ran along his flesh as though he just transformed into a creature, a creature like a dragon, though the details were starting to seep away and turn into normal flesh.

He held out his hand for Ami. "Tenchu Ryu." He announced.

She took the hand. "Just call me Ami..."

"Oh, you're apart of Tasha's group, right? Well, I'm a good friend of hers and Kat's." he smiled and turned to Kisame. "How long has it been?"

"Since Itachi went demanded we kill Sasuke, because the brat came in poured water all over his hair strengtheners and hair dryer..." Kisame remarked and a smile creped across his face. All three exited the cave; the moon illuminated each of them. "Well, Ryu are you going to go Sasuke hunting with us?" Kisame questioned.

"Nah, I've got my own Sasuke hunting to do; I've got to get to a near by Island that was said to have been taken over by Sasuke's, can't let them have their way can we?" He smiled. "And anyway, I've saved this little sweetie," he winked at Ami. "So, I guess I'm all good for now. Bye guys!" He quickly flew off, in a flare it was as though he was the wind.

"Anyway," Kisame looked down at the small girl. "Ready to go?"

"Wait a second... I've got mail from Tasha..." Ami explained and opened up the piece of mail. It was unusual to get mail this early in a mission...

**And there's chapter whatever chapter it is! You'll get more later, so just wait! AGHT! It's good not having my older brother around to kick me off of his computer! He's at Expo you see! And YAY presents tomorrow! **


	33. Filler 2 Fated

Filler 2- Fated reunion

**Filler 2- Fated reunion...**

**PEOPLE! After this chapter you MUST read the afterward and review, because we need to discuss something! But, for now enjoy the chapter yes it's a filler and it's in Kat's point of view, before anyone questions anything! ^^ Enjoy!**

I walked forward. It was winter. I should've been able to survive in such harsh climates, especially with the extra fur. My tail wrapped around myself with my arms trying to keep my warmth to myself. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering considerably. I kept pushing on. I didn't want the cold to defeat me...

I felt tears wielding in my eyes... My home town almost completely destroyed. My best friend gone, a thief escaping with the village's precious jewels. Everything building up to make my life horrid; now to make it worse I was being sent on a mission to kill some annoying brat who had been lurking around the village... To make it worse the village's famous blizzards that even have S-rank ninja running away from has begun, but I can't return home... Not yet...

My eyes felt as though they would shut... My limbs were shutting off... I would be dead soon... That much was obvious. My eyes fell shut everything was dark the last thing All I heard was a thump, most likely my body crashing with the rigid rocks below myself. I whimpered, before I was completely out of it.

Warmth... That's all my body could process. Warmth... A cackling noise, most probably coming from a fire. My eyes slowly opened and shut, trying to see what was around me... My eyes managed to stay open and I saw a fire and it loomed on a face... A dark haired boy around the same age as my self... Wait I recognise that face!

I shot off the ground and ran towards the nearest exit. It was an Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha, the one who killed my best friend!

"I wouldn't go out there if I was you, your body temperature hasn't built back up yet," he stated behind me.

"Like..." My voice was a little strange, because of the lack of use and the coldness. "Like, I would listen to you stupid Uchiha!" I managed to scream.

"Shut up," he muttered back. "I'm being tracked and I wouldn't like to be found!"

"Oh really?" I questioned. I really would like to get some revenge. I took in a deep breath. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS HERE!" I yelled as loud as I could the cave we were in echoing the yell louder.

He growled and tackled me to the floor. "What don't you understand about trackers?" He questioned.

"I don't care, you killed my friend!" I spat at him, he brought a sword to my face... He was going to kill me obviously...

"Told you I heard a voice here!" i heard a familiar voice yell from the side. I looked over to the side, my eyes widened.

Sasuke fell back; he growled.

"Hey Kat," the girl waved at me, her long brown, almost black, hair rolling all the way to her knees, some white and silver shining in her hair. Her eyes looking over at Sasuke, which she had removed from my body, never removing from his body. "How have you been?" She questioned.

"Fine.. Fine..." I managed to mutter. She smiled.

"That's good to know," she removed her gaze from the Uchiha and smiled down at me. In a matter of seconds Sasuke was behind her and she elbowed him in the stomach causing him to fly back.

"What did they teach you?" I questioned and she smirked.

"Never remove my eyes from my prey?" She questioned; her eyes removed back to the body. "Deidara you can finish him off!"

"For once?" The blonde at the other end of the cave... I never realized anyone was there. there was another person there too, he was smaller and had red hair.

"have fun!" She yelled and there was a sound on dragging and a few explosives. "So what have you been up to?"

"Don't act all happy with me! You died!" I yelled not believing my friend was there.

"I didn't die... I don't die easily..." She stated and crouched down in front of me, putting a hand on my head. "No, no fever..."

"TASHA!" I yelled and hugged my friend. i was positive that Sasuke had killed her all those years ago.

"Nice to see you too," she laughed and hugged back.

"I thought Sasuke had killed you..." I sobbed.

"Aw, don't worry I'm alive and safe. But, he killed quite a few people I know, so I need vengeance." She explained.

"Tasha!" We heard someone yell at the entrance of the cave. "Hurry up, or I'll turn you into a puppet."

"You threaten that everyday..." She sighed and pulled me out with her. We passed the blood that was Sasuke Uchiha, and then his destroyed body. The red head was glaring at me and Tasha.

"Hurry. You know I hate waiting," he stated.

"And you know I hate being rushed," Tasha muttered and ran passed the annoyed red head and jumping onto a clay bird. The blonde gave her a sceptical look as she dragged me onto the bird with her. "Come on Deidara!" She smiled; we started moving away.

We started flying with an annoyed red head next to us. He looked as though he was ready to kill someone.

"Tasha," he stated angrily; he didn't wait for an answer. "Mind explaining why you've brought someone along with you?"

"Don't worry he'll be gone in a minute," she smiled.

"What?" I questioned. "After all these years and you're just going to get rid of me that's not nice."

"Aw, don't worry Kat," she patted my head. The scenery started to change and I could tell we were above a forest. "Kat can you do me a huge favour?" She whispered.

"What?" I muttered back.

"Find a clear space around the middle of all the hidden villages..." She explained.

"What?" I was really confused now...

"I'll send you more instructions later..." She stated she looked down and saw they were just above the trees. "Hey Kat are your legs ok?"

"Um... yeah, they're not cold anymore..." I answered.

"Good," she smiled and pushed me off the bird laughing lightly as I fell to the ground. I just missed the branch coming up, but luckily my tail grabbed it.

"Tasha!" I yelled at her, angry.

"Good to see you too Kat!" She yelled back, waving goodbye.

I was confused; I was positive the people she was with were a terrorist and a puppet master from the bingo book... I shook my head there was no way... Then again she was Tasha... An explosion brought me out of my thoughts I looked around there was no bird anymore and the area I was just in was up in fire and flames... Yep, Tasha really was up for anything.. The cave we were in had been destroyed...

**OK! SO HERE IS THE AFTERWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, I've been thinking the plotline will end soon and as well as these fillers that tell you about the character's past, which people have got to tell me if they want me to make it up for them or if they want to tell me then send it to me! ^^ Anyway, there is four things that could happen after the plotline has been finished. One- I go back to how the story started with just random killings, but I'll need to know how long people want me to go on for, because I could continue for a millennium. Two- I could have a sequel, to the plotline. Three- Both so there would be a sequel that's another fanfiction as well as this story continuing, as it had originally started out for how many chapters you want. but you'll have to tell me again how long you want me to go on for. And four- just stop and not kill Sasuke anymore (yeah, right me stop killing Sasuke, but that's an option if you want it). Anyway, So vote, because I don't mind, oh and tell me your character's pasts if your character's in the story and if they're not, and you want your character in then do tell me what your character's like! ^^ Ok, that was long, if you didn't understand any of that do tell me and I'll try making it clearer... ^^ Please review I need to know what you'd prefer me to do after the plots finished. WOW! I was listening to amazing Sonic the Hedgehog songs while writing this! ANYWAY see ya next time! ^^**


	34. Halloween special: Trick or treat

Trick

**Trick... Or Treat?**

**As its Halloween I'm giving everyone this amazing Halloween special. Enjoy and don't get sick from eating too much candy! ^^**

"Halloween... A day where true creatures of the night are allowed to surface and cause mayhem..." I stated.

"I don't... Like monsters..." Kiki cowered behind Kat.

"Aw they're not real monsters Kiki," I reassured her.

"Do you mind me asking Tasha..." Kat started, but didn't wait for a response and continued. "Why you've called everyone here for Halloween?"

"Because it's Halloween a great day for true creatures of the night. And I'm positive that ninja are creatures of the night!" I yelled happily.

"Is that why you're wearing fake fangs?" She asked.

"You know I love vampires so stop ruining my fun..." I pouted. "Anyway, Sasuke Uchiha."

"What about the bastard?" Fridge-san had appeared behind us. "And why are you wearing fangs?"

"Everyone's going to question that aren't they?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Maybe..." Kat sighed.

"So what's this about Sasuke Uchiha?" Fridge-san spat annoyed, by being dragged back to the base for something as silly as Halloween.

"It's Halloween," Neru had appeared in the room Orion with her.

"Orion!" I yelled and hugged the boy. "I haven't seen you in a while!" He hugged back.

"Wuv you..." He said then stared at my fangs. "What's happened to your teeth?"

"It's Halloween spirit don't worry," I smiled. "Anyway, take your pick guys..."  
"Wait for us!" Riza and GG ran in, totally out of breath. "Fridge-san don't leave us behind!"

"Oh, hi guys..."  
"What's with the fangs Tasha?" Riza questioned.

"It's Halloween guess!"

"You're not a child though..." Riza pointed out.

"But, I'm not an adult either am I?" I questioned.

"How old are you exactly then?" GG questioned giving me a look as though she didn't believe me.

"I just look older than I am. I'm really 15..." I stated.

"No way!" Riza called out.

"She is and so am I..." Kat stated.

"But, you look 12 Kat..." GG stated.

"So I'm short it doesn't matter," She huffed.

"ANYWAY!" I yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Trick or treat!" Ryu flew in after knocking on the window.

"Oh hi Ryu... So anyway I'm giving all of you two options trick... Or treat?" I smirked seeing their expressions change into one of surprise.

"I... Should've seen this one coming..." Kat stated, as though she was an absolute idiot.

"Why?" GG questioned.

"Because, she's my best friend and I knew she'd do something as stupid as this..." Kat stated.

"I saw it coming," Neru skipped forward. "Why else would we be called here on Halloween, with important missions?"

Ahead of the group of ninja I was running forward with Orion clinging to my back giggling.

"Missed you nee-chan," he stated.

"Aw, missed you too," I smiled. "Ah, we're here!" I yelled and ran through some bushes stepping into Konaha, pumpkin lights alight along the whole street. Halloween signs along the whole street. Imagine a town with a lovely black sky; orange and red lights illuminating the place beautifully. Got that image in your head? Now add fireflies circulating the area and stars and a full red moon. There keep that mage, add in the symbols for ninja's and you've got the city we were standing in.

"So, Tasha!" Ryu caught up to me. "Why are we here?"

"For the treat of course!" I smiled and walked forward taking us towards the abandoned Uchiha area. Walking into Sasuke old house he was there standing in front of us.

"What the...?!" he questioned, but it was never finished as Fridge-san shot his jaw off, flying to the ground. Kiki screeched slightly, but took out some candy and yelled Trick as they landed by his feet and the floor started melting sticking him in place, Neru took out some kunai's threw them to the ground beside him and hot electrifying beam at them causing a serge of electricity through Sasuke's body.

Kat got down on all fours and jumped forward with GG, both of them clawing at him, GG used a jutsu to sharpen her claws for this, and Riza charged forward a sword in her hand and chopped the boy's arms off. Ryu walked forward slowly and asked: "Any last words?" Seeing as he has no jaw he really couldn't answer, so he used the hellish fire from the dragon cosmos 5; disintegrated him.

"Like your treat?" I asked behind them, holding Orion's hand in mine; smiled once I saw they were all happy. "Anyone want to take Orion trick or treating with me?"

"But he's not dressed up..." Kat pointed out.

"We have a costume for him," Neru cheered and handed Orion and Kiki costumes to go trick or treating with. "I want to go trick or treating too though!"

"The more the merrier," I smiled, as the others agreed to come. We spent the rest of the night asking the same question: Trick or treating?

**It was random oh yes, but for the Halloween spirit so right! ^^Enjoy your Halloween; remember don't eat too much... Oh and remember to answer the question from the last chapter I need to know what you'd prefer me to do. So, please everyone review what you want me to do or send a PM! ^^ Well enjoy your Halloween I've just added a little Sasuke killing to it! ^^**

**Fridge-san: Can you get back to the plotline now??? (Puts gun to my head)**

**Um… I was just going to… (Takes out candy) After I've eaten ten bags of candy!**

**Fridge-san: Weren't you just warning us not to get ill?**

**Yeah, but that's you not me! Let's make it twenty bags! Orion wants some candy!**

**Orion: Thank you nee-chan! (Takes a bag of candy and starts eating) **

**Yes, so remember to review and we will give you candy! ^^ See ya when I see ya!**


	35. KATSU!

**Don't play with fire**

**Happy fire works fellow Sasuke killers and haters! ^^**

Sasuke was only a child. How was he to know? He was five years old; the fire dancing around in front of him and his brother was so pretty. So entrancing. If you saw it, it was as though you were hypnotised and you would do anything for those bundles of flames.

"Remember Sasuke don't go near the flames," was the warning he had been told so much that day, but they weren't flames, they were majestic lights, that swerved and twirled in extraordinary ways, lighting the area around them as though they were angels and everyone else were measly peasants that deserved to be killed.

He looked over at his brother and his friends.

"Idiot Sasori art's fleeting, just like this firework!" The blonde haired boy yelled holding up a large firework. The name on the side printed: Demon Firefly.

"It's eternal, brat! I can't believe you dragged me here Itachi," he complained.

The blonde haired boy ran over to the area where the last firework had been; placed down the large triangular firework, alighting it.

He ran over to us for cover and turned in time to see the firework shot around the air. The red, greens, yellows, purples and oranges blasting in every direction making a shape of a fireflies dancing in the air. They looked elegant, but as though they had some secret hiding within their short lives.

Sasuke wanted to know what this secret was… He looked over to his brother. He and his friend Kisame were trying to stop the blonde and Sasori stop their fighting… He looked back to the firework. It would end in a second. He ran forward before anyone could see what he was doing.

His hands held out trying to grab the lights, but all his hands felt were fire connecting with his bare flesh. He shrieked. Tears forming in his eyes as the flames spread along his arms and to his chest. Tears running dry as the flames scratched across his face. His eyes were wide with fear and his body was securely hidden behind fire.

He felt trickles of liquid falling from his hands, shoulders, chest, face… He couldn't see anymore. His eyes burnt to a crisp; blood streaming out of the empty sockets, making it look as though his tears were bloody ones.

He fell to the ground. Head hitting the near by concrete hard causing it to smash and blood to splay out. His cries were turned to whimpers as life was draining out of him.

The other boys watched knowing there was nothing they could do… They did warn him… Looks like he didn't listen enough…

"I want to go out like that…" The blonde whispered.

"Stop being an idiot, brat!" Sasori snapped and slapped the back of his head.

Kisame put a reassuring hand on the back of Itachi's back, while he stayed quiet. No emotions passing through him, he just didn't feel. Sasuke's flames faded leaving a burnt corpse, mainly ash now… And the Uchiha was no more…

**And if you don't want to become like Sasuke be careful around fireworks! ^^ Well, have a great evening; enjoy the amazing KATSU'S! Happy Sasuke killing!**

**Fridge-san: I thought you said you were going back to the plotline?!**

**Kat: And you moan at me!**

**I did say that, but its firework night and my brother allowed me a chance to go on; I couldn't resist, anyway be careful around the fires and enjoy the sparklers!**


	36. Rosie's love YES WE'RE BACK TO THE PLOT

**Rosie's love**

Rosie crept along the empty, quiet streets of Suna... Something wasn't quite rig...

"KATSU!" She heard someone yell and a loud explosion was heard. The explosive dust flaring around in the air behind her lighting the sky; the impact causing her curly brown locks to messily move around. She turned and ran towards the noise clearly there was some fighting.

"Do you mind NOT blowing my city up?!" Rosie heard the familiar voice of her loved one; felt as though she would melt just listening to that sweet voice, it was sweet even with the harshness in it.

"You know brat, Tasha, may kill you with, and Pein will help, if you keep this up?" Some other voice questioned mockingly. She was positive she had heard those over two voices from somewhere before, but who knew?

She continued running, it was turning almost silent, but she saw something white flicker into the sky before burning and exploding again. She heard slight laughter.

"Who knew we would be working with the two who killed our brother, eh Kankuro?" Yep, that was definitely Temari's voice...

"Yep, and my greatest inspiration," Kankuro added on.

"It's not my fault Tasha convinced Pein to make us help, un," The other unknown, yet familiar voice, replied. "And why were we ordered here the first place, un?!"

"Shut up brat," She heard the other familiar voice growl back.

Rosie rounded the corner to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, and another red head and blonde, blood surrounded them; Sasuke's corpse's littered the ground. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that the other two were the in-famous Akatsuki member's Deidara and Sasori.

"Rosie?" She heard the sweet voice that made her melt; turned to see Gaara looking at her in shock, well she had everyone's attention now. She ran forward arms outstretched towards Gaara.

"Gaara!" She yelled trying to bring him into a tight embrace, but he simply took a step back and avoided being met with such a forceful hug. Her head hit the floor hard; she muttered a few curses in hurt.

Kankuro pulled her up. "Rosie... What are you doing here?"

"Killing Sasuke's; on a mission of some sort from Tasha... Coming to hug Gaara while I was on my way... You know the USUAL!" She smiled and pouted towards the slightly flustered Gaara. She always demanded hugs from him when she was passing through.

"You mean the peep squeak works with Tasha?" Deidara questioned, pointing at the girl to make sure they knew he wasn't talking about Sasori, poor Sasori.

"Oi!" She yelled. "And yes, we're friends as a mater of fact."

"Rosie, do you know what Konoha is like?" Temari questioned, worry evident over her face.

"What do you mean?" Rosie questioned.

"Well, Shikamaru warned us quickly that Sasuke had invaded Konaha as well; he told me he would send a message when everything was ok, but we haven't received one as of yet; thanks to Konaha we were able to subside the surprise attack they had for us. Also, this has been happening all over apparently; all of the happenings were as of tonight..." She looked away slightly worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rosie waved her arm in the air as to get rid of such a silly notion. "One thing, I'm sure Tasha's got it under control. Two Kat was heading over to Konaha, so I'm pretty sure she'll be having fun killing Sasuke's, and three Konaha's got some of the most powerful ninja, as well as the smartest, nothing to worry about." She smiled reassuringly.

Temari nodded gloomily, she had her doubts, after all no one was perfect and anything could happen in the long run...

"Aw, come cheer up, we've still got some idiots to kill," she smiled as sweetly as she could, trying to be sinister. (Ha Rosie fails at being sinister though! ^^) As they could all sense him coming with the next raid.

And the black haired idiot came as promised, Rosie smiling like the devil she was flicked her wrist around ten shredder blades appearing. "I haven't does this in a while." She stated happily throwing the first ten blades towards one Sasuke, he landed flat dead on the floor. She had an evil glint in her eye, as she saw hole ripped along his body spread upwards and downwards causing him to rip apart. Too stuck in her own mind she didn't notice the other shinobi had started fighting as well.

Sasori and Kankuro back to back, helping each other with their own weakness. (You know the one where they can't really maneuver so they're using each other to guard their backs, that way they won't have to!) Gaara amongst them all pushing sand everywhere killing Sasuke's until they died. Temari and Deidara trying to work with each other. They were arguing. Temari was causing his art to miss their targets; his art was destroying her town, but they were still causing damage, in more ways than one... (Sweat drop!)

Rosie was too occupied. She threw blade after blade. Different types, different shapes, she liked making shredders out of different materials and different shapes to see the damage caused.

She threw one forward, but the Sasuke she was fighting just simply pushed the blade away; glared at her. He smirked jumping above her; running towards the youngest red head, though he didn't look the youngest but who cares! Rosie's breath stopped, he was going to hurt the unsuspecting Gaara... The guy she loved.

She took a sharp breath running the fastest she could, what wasn't very fast but fast enough; jumped in front of the blade, Sasuke was holding.

Blood splattered onto Gaara's face. He looked over: Rosie had her arms spread wide protecting him, a blade running through her chest, either through her heart or beside her chest. But, she was breathing lightly still, so he assumed beside the heart. Her locks flowed everywhere; she wasn't moving, apart from the odd tremor.

Gaara growled moved the sand and washed Sasuke away with it, making sure he wasn't anywhere near; he squished him (LIKE THE BUG HE IS! ^^) He quickly caught Rosie as she was falling and continued fighting, with her resting in his arms. The quicker they were finished fighting the sooner, he could get help.

"Ga... Gaara..." He heard Rosie whisper, her eyes blinking open and shut. "I haven't... Got... My... Hug... Yet..." She muttered out.

He laughed slightly. "I'll do you one better..." He muttered and quickly pecked her lips.

She smiled. "You're right... That was one... Better..." She muttered, before her eyes finally shut. Her heartbeat slowing. Her tremors slowly ceasing... Her phone vibrating. Wait her phone?!

He took out her phone quickly and answered.

"ROSIE!" He heard Tasha yelling. "Where are you, I need you to..."  
"She's dying Tasha." Gaara stated simply, trying to pull all the sadness from those words.

"That's a shame..." Tasha muttered.

"A shame?! A shame?!" He stated unbelievable, usual Tasha would care more.

"Yeah, but don't you have any medics near you?" She questioned.

"They're busy; they're not as good as some... So..." He muttered cutting off, then stating. "Don't you have some in your group?!"  
"Well, yeah, but they've just been sent off to help some other's. Kat's been injured it seems; someone named GG as well, so..."

"What can we do then?" He started to panic.

"Calm, down. I've got two things to say. One will benefit Rosie the other your village. One Sasori make human puppets, he knows much on human autonomy, he should be able to help her live until someone CAN help her." Gaara sighed in relief. "And two, keep you're children safe tonight."  
The phone was hung up; Gaara was curious. Children safe tonight? What did she mean? But, at the moment Rosie was in trouble and that was the only thing that mattered. One life can not go to waste for Sasuke...

**WOW! I sounded kinda harsh, but don't worry all will make sense… EVENTUALLY! Actually quite soon, um, let's see it's either four or three chapters and we'll finally stop all of these cliff hangers, it may be four depending if I want to add what the Akatsuki member's we haven't seen are doing, or I could add them with the last three character's chapters… EITHER WAY! Oh, and… (Bows) Sorry I haven't updated, been REALLY ILL over the last few days sort of stopped me… (Sweat drop) Oh and anything in bracket's in this chapter in me being an idiot and adding in my own comments, and sorry for the fans who want Gaara, it looks like Rosie beat you, but we find out about Gaara's and Rosie's past in her filler. Ok until next week, which starts tomorrow who would've guessed, BYE! (Waves)**


	37. Grassnin

**Alright guys… So SORRY for not updating in so long; you should be happy I updated today. Seeing as today is my busiest day this week. Seeing as all my coursework deadlines are next week. I, my friends and my brother have to finish off our cosplaying stuff for this Monday when we go to London to see the Mighty Boosh. We need to get everything organised for Monday. I'm ill to make everything worse. But, the strange thing is I'm actually calm! That's my strange optimism powers playing there! Anyway, I have to say sorry, but school works been a {insert appropriate swear word here} and so has me getting ill easily. But, anyway I plan to get to the BIG cliff-hanger before Christmas; of course you get the Christmas special. I'll update again next week too. Anyway enjoy this little piece for now, bye for now guys! **

Amy ran forward, breath hitching as another plant moved; scraped her face. She flinched away, and threw another kunai. Yet again another grass-nin collapsed to the floor, blood coating the bright green red.

Amy continued running through the high sticks of bamboo, trying to avoid all the branches; sticks that moved through their master's jutsus. Roots erupted from the ground in front of her halting her movements forward. She turned around, roots moving the ground away and blocking all exits.

She looked to the only area where the roots weren't blocking her escape. There stood ten grass-nin. Their pale skin standing out with the black lines that surrounded their skin.

"Why don't you bother someone else I was doing you a favour killing them off!" She spat.

"What if we were using him? What if we wanted him there?" Their leader questioned. Walking forward, he moved his hands causing some plants to wrap around her, waist, arm, legs and neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped for breath. This couldn't be happening!

"Well… My… Missions… Complete…" She stuttered, remembering all the Sasuke's she had killed at the plant festival. All the blood flying everywhere.

"That's what you think," the guy's smiled, moving move hands while he continued moving forward.

The roots tightened their grip. Amy moved her hand slowly to her side, cutting her wrist slightly from the intense pressure pressed against her flesh. Reaching for her pocket. Her breath hitched again as more pressure was applied.

The grass-nin walked up closer. A sadistic smile plaguing his lips. He moved his face toward her ear, as he whispered the words: "This is where we bid farewell; remember this one thing in hell. Sasuke will kill your little friends…"

She managed to grab one of the injections from her pocket, but hand fell limply to her side as the rest of the air was forced out of her lungs; the plants covering her completely almost as a coffin; slowly began to pull her underground.

If she was awake she would have heard the soft beeping of a message on her phone; two missed calls…

**I made it a cliff hanger again! And you won't find out what happens to Amy, until after the big cliff-hanger! DAMN! Anyway, see ya in about four days time… Or tomorrow, cause I actually may be on tomorrow… If I'm not extremely busy. Ok, that it for me. I'm going now to put Christmas decorations up around the house! Bye!**


End file.
